Zootopia: Family Bonds
by emmydisney17
Summary: Shortly after the birth of her baby fox siblings, Ella learns something surprising about her father, Nick's father, and her grandpa, is revealed to be alive and enslaved in a slave camp far from the reaches of Zootopia for years. When Ella sets out to reunite her grandpa and father with one another, she sets off a chain of events that could make her the hero of the hour or a slave.
1. Chapter 1

**Zootopia: Family Bonds**

It was Christmas time in Zootopia, the wonderful utopia where animals and humans lived together in the urban jungle they were proud to call home. It was the place where every single district received snow wither they were looking forward to it or not. Ella adored the holidays and she loved being with her family even more. Her family was not like the other families in Zootopia, they were different, they were unique, they were her very special family.

Ella's family was made out of three special animals, the first was a fox named Nick Wilde, former con artist turned cop, was her adoptive father. He met her after he saved her from an angry dingo when she got lost and he had allowed her to stay with him. Soon he began to grow a protective parental bond with her and by the time Nick had graduated from the police academy he had become Ella's adopted father. Nick's love and care for Ella made him the perfect father figure to admire and the fox adored everything Ella did and made sure he would be the best father any little girl would be proud to have. He protected the city as best as he could so his little Ella would have a bright future in this wonderful city they called home. Before Ella came along he had nobody who believed he was anything more then a fox, but his heart soon went out to Ella and his best friend Judy and ever since then he has been more open to everything and everyone, especially went it came to his little baby girl and all those in her life.

The second was a bunny police officer named Judy Hopps, a bunny cop who enlisted their help in solving a missing animal case before it turned into a race against time to save everyone in Zootopia from a conspiracy gone horribly wrong. Ella believed Judy would made a wonderful cop and became one of the only few who believed her before Nick began to support her as well. Judy had also grown fond of the little girl and refused to quit when Ella had been poisoned and helped save her from death along with the Ottertons. She had enlisted the help of Mrs. Otterton, who took care of the girl while she had been sick and in turn Mrs. Otterton's husband, who had become a savage at the time before being tamed by Ella, helped her find just what she needed to cure Ella before it was too late. Now Judy was not only Ella's adopted aunt but she was Nick's closest friend and roomie since he had offered her a place to stay in his new home with Ella and she accepted.

And the third member of this family was Kiana, now known as Mommy by Ella and Mrs. Wilde to others. Kiana used to live in a circus where she and several other animals worked for a deranged ringmaster who sought to bring back the Great Hunt by abducting human children, turning them into savage ferals and letting them attack the audience to make it look like humans were behind the whole accident like the last accidents before Nick, Judy, Ella and her friends managed to overcome him and have him and his brother and hired gun wolf henchman behind bars. Nick had fallen in love with Kiana during the whole circus caper and by the end he proposed and both he and Kiana have been happily wed ever since. Kiana was also the best mommy Ella could ever hope to have and returned her love for her new mother every day.

However right now Ella was worried sick about Kiana. She had fallen ill and had almost barfed once or twice ever since eight o' clock and Nick rushed her to the hospital as fast as he could in sheer panic. They had never even gotten the chance to open their presents before and right now no gift in the whole world could make Ella feel better. Ella sniffled as she began to cry, fearing that she would lose Kiana like she lost her human mother all those year ago.

Judy did her best to comfort her but nothing worked. Judy gently whipped away her niece's tears and hugged her saying "Don't worry Ella, everything will be alright. Kiana is going to be alright."

"But what if I lose her? I don't want to lose another mommy." Ella said sadly "I love Mommy!"

"I know sweetie, I know you love her." Judy said sympathetically "Of all the days to get sick it had to be Christmas, but don't worry, mommy and daddy will be home soon. Why don't you open a present in the meantime?"

"I can't... I want mommy back." Ella said.

Judy continued to comfort her niece before suddenly they heard the car outside and together they fled to the door to see what was the matter. No sooner then when they had arrived then Nick burst in and tackled Judy and Ella in a tight hug, laughing happily as he exclaimed "Girls! Girls! Oh man, I'm going to be a-this is amazing but-but it's nerve wrecking and wonderful and fur jerking and overwhelming at the same time!"

"Nick, what are you talking about?" Judy asked in confusion.

"My Judy's going to be, no I mean, Ella! Ella's Baby it's going-siblings-soon, I mean no, I mean... I'm so excited I can't get it right!" Nick exclaimed before Judy kicked him in his leg, making him cry out and hop around in pain "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Unless you continue to talk crazy I'll keep kicking you until I can find a rope to tie you up in while I force feed you applesauce." Judy said "Now will you please calm down and tell us what the big deal is?"

"Right, right, deep breaths." Nick said as Kiana came in and hugged Ella tightly "Well, it turns out Kiana is not in danger of being sick, in fact the doctor congratulated us the moment he found out."

"What's going on?" Ella asked

"What your father is trying to say is Ella," Kiana explained "Is that soon you won't be an only child anymore."

Ella's eyes went wide as Kiana giggled before adding "I'm going to have baby foxes! Ella, you're going to be a big sister!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ella stared at her mother in shock and surprise before a huge smile appeared on her face after she processed what the vixen had just said.

"Are you saying that I'm going to have a brother or sister?!" Ella exclaimed excitedly.

"That's right." Kiana replied with a smile.

"I don't believe it," Judy said excitedly before she hugged Kiana "Congratulations Kiana!"

"Thank you Judy." Kiana said as she hugged the bunny back.

"This is so, totally, awesome!" Ella shouted happily "I'm going to be the best sister that this baby will ever have!"

"I know you will kiddo," Nick said as he walked up to his daughter "And we're going to need a lot of help from both you and Judy to prepare the room we're going to make into the baby's nursery."

"Don't worry, I will!" Ella exclaimed before she hugged her mother, father and aunt, while being careful not to hug them too tightly.

The family soon pulled apart from each other and got down to going through the Christmas presents that sat underneath the Christmas tree, but none of the presents could ever compare to the one that the family will receive in the new year. They all pitched in to create the nursery for when the baby would arrive, decorating, painting and filling it with baby toys while going over some things about what they needed to do to baby proof the whole house. Soon news got round about Nick becoming a father at the ZPD as the officers, including Bogo, congratulated the fox about his up incoming kits. Clawhauser was especially excited as he couldn't wait to see the baby when it arrived. Ella told her friends about the exciting news and they were all excited to hear that Ella was going to get a younger sibling, they were all hanging out at the park as they talked about the baby that Kiana was going to have as they sat at a picnic table.

"Oh... I hope it's a girl!" Susan exclaimed as her tail wagged back and forth behind her.

"Me too!" Isabella chimed.

"No way!" Argued Chris as he glared at the two girls "I bet it's going to be a boy!"

"Ditto that." Jason said in agreement.

"Well, I don't care what gender the baby will be." Ella said as she tried to calm her friends down.

"Yeah, all that matters is that you won't be the only child in the family anymore." Stan said with a smile "I just hope your sibling will get along with my sister when the time comes."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will." Ella said with a smile.

A few days passed as the baby inside Kiana's tummy began to grow along with the hardships of the imbalance of her hormones and strange eating habits. It was a little rough going through it all but Ella, Judy and Nick were able to help Kiana through he turmoil in anyway they can. Soon the day came when Kiana had to take an ultrasound to see how the baby was doing and everyone was surprised to hear that instead of having one baby, Kiana was going to have two. One boy and one girl, which made Ella excited to know that she was going to have two siblings instead of one. Today the family was relaxing at home with Nick and Judy taking a day off to help around the house along with Ella, who was sitting in the family room with her mother as Kiana was sewing together a doll for one of the babies she would give after birth. Ella watched her mother sew in silence before flitching back in surprise when Kiana let out a startled gasp. Nick heard the sound and quickly rushed into the family room.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked in a worried voice.

"It's nothing Nick, just one of our children kicking inside my tummy." Kiana answered with a reassuring smile "And from the feeling of that kick, I'm going to have to guess that one of them is going to be a little energetic."

"Hopefully not too energetic." Nick said with a smirk.

"Can I feel mommy?" Ella asked shyly.

Kiana looked over at her human daughter and nodded before guiding Ella's hand towards her tummy and gently placed her hand on top of it. When Ella's hand made contact with her adopted mother' tummy she was surprised to feel movement underneath her touch before a smile appeared on Ella's face. She couldn't wait to see her brother and sister so that she could help them grow up in Zootopia.

* * *

Night time soon came upon the house hold as Ella lay in her bed wide awake as she stared at the ceiling above her, while thinking about some things that she had been doing at school yesterday. One topic came into her head and that was about when her teacher asked the entire class about what they wanted to do when they grow up. Ella hadn't really thought about what she wanted to do when she grew up because she was more focused on the here and the now, but after what the teacher had asked them she began to ponder about her future.

'What exactly should I do when I grow up? I just don't have a clue!' Ella thought with a frown.

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door and sat up in her bed to see her dad walk into the room.

"Hey kiddo," Nick greeted as he walked over to his daughter's bed.

"Hey daddy." Ella said with a smile as Nick sat down on the edge of her bed "What's up?"

"Well... I've kind of been noticing that you weren't acting like your usual self at dinner today." Nick answered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh sorry, I just had a lot on my mind today," Ella replied with a smile.

"You want to tell me what it is?" Nick asked with a frown.

"Well... in class yesterday, our teacher asked us what we wanted to do when we grow up." Ella replied with a frown.

"Oh, the whole 'what do you want to do in your future' question huh?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Ella said softly "And I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do. I mean, there's so many options to choose from, but I'm afraid i'm not good enough for them."

Nick gently placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder as Ella lifted her head up to look at him.

"Ella, listen, do you remember the saying that we have here in Zootopia?" Nick asked.

"Anyone can be anything." Ella replied as she remembered those words from when she first came to Zootopia.

"Exactly," Nick said "You can be anything you want as long as you chose what feels right for yourself and no matter what you choose your mother, Judy and I will fully support you no matter what."

Ella smiled before she and her father shared a hug with each other.

"I love you Daddy." Ella said.

"I love you too sweetheart." Nick said before they pulled away from each other "Now get some sleep, because tomorrow we're going to be very busy in spoiling your mother with endless attention all over again."

Ella chuckled before laying back down on her bed again as Nick kissed her forehead and tucked her under the covers.

"Sweet dreams kiddo." Nick said.

"You too daddy." Ella said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Nick soon walked out of the room after turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When Ella went to school the next morning, all that ran through her mind was what she was going to do for her future. She had never though about it before but now it was the only thing on her mind. She remembered back to when she was still living in Willow River Town, back when she went from club to club had a horrible time finding the perfect fit in her school that everyone seemed to belong somewhere, all but her.

She had tried out for the Hip Hop Club but when she welcomed another member, she accidently played the wrong kind of music, polka music and learned the hard way that Hip Hop and Polka did not mix before she was given the boot. She tried out for the Rebel Club but when she beat them at Go-karts they kicked her out because they were sore losers. She tried out for Anime Club but accidently ruined some collector books they had gotten at a comic con and was booted out. She even tried out for Student Governor but had a little accident involving a puddle of mud and a diamond necklace and was booted out before she could even be accepted.

It's hard to find a place to fit in among people, especially a group of people who liked the same thing, that's why she preferred to hang out with animals because at least they were different in both species, personality and more. Now she wondered what she was going to do. She was about to enter her classroom when she heard a camera click and turned to see a familiar someone who made her frown in anger. It was that big ego headed bully Montel Guzman.

Montel worked for the school's yearbook staff and was practically the best of the best when it came to his camera work and often brags about the awards and stuff he had gotten for his skills. Ella knew he didn't care about who or what he would take pictures of or anything as long as he kept being praised by all, who fail to realize what a jerk he truly is.

Right now he was taking pictures of the wallflowers, who were all making awkward poses as Montel kept flashing before he said "Smile, work with me people!"

"Can we stop now?" a girl asked "My cheeks are hurting."

"One more and... done!" Montel said before he finished up his work and said "Now all that's left is to develop it."

"You think we'll get lucky to be named 'Most Likely to Succeed' or something?" another girl asked

"Yeah Jessica, i'm sure of it." Montel said with a smile "Now get outta here or the hall monitor will bust you."

Once the wallflowers were gone Monte sighed and said "Oh yeah, You'll get a most likely award alright, 'Most Likely to Be Janitors' that is."

Ella walked over to him and said "What do you think you doing?"

"My job, what else?" Montel said "By the way, I heard how your going to be a big sister. Congrats to that. Now your parents won't have any time to spend with you, all they'll want is to spend time with the babies."

"Having younger siblings is not a problem." Ella said "And it won't mean that my parents won't have any time for me anymore."

"That's what this guy Daniel said. You know, that punk rock fan from back in Willow River Town? The guy had it great, nice parents, nice house, great life. Then little bouncing baby girl Madison came in and ruined everything. Suddenly he's playroom's a nursery, his pet cat Shubham sleeps with the baby and the next thing you know Danny's a has been who's life is now doomed to suffer pink fluffy pillows, unicorns and rainbows and cuddly bed time stories and everything he once owned is either thrown away or donated. Rumor has it he ran away and is now living in a ditch as a hermit."

"That's ridicules, my siblings won't cause me problems and I don't care what you say, I love them and I will do anything for them." Ella said "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to Mr. Eickhoff's class now."

"Fine, just don't come back bawling when your up to you shoulders in baby gook." Monte said as he watched Ella walk away and back to class.

* * *

Time passed and soon Kiana's middle had grown big and round as did the babies inside and that meant that they would be born soon, which Ella couldn't wait to happen. Right now Kiana had finished making the little dolly and gently stroked the head of her human daughter, who was cuddling her and feeling the movements of the babies inside.

"Ella, are you excited?" she ask

Ella nodded as she stroked her mommy's tummy and continued to treasure the movements from the babies inside before her mommy's very pregnant tummy let out a loud rumble.

"Are you hungry?" Ella asked

"Starving." Kiana said as she patted her round tummy "Ever since I've been pregnant I have to eat twice as much so my little babies could grow."

"How do you feed an unborn baby?" Ella asked

"Oh never mind, i'll explain later." Kiana said before she tried to sat up but lost her balance, making Ella catch her before she frowned and said "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just tired." Kiana said as she placed her hands all over her tummy "Oh these babies are so... ugh, if I get any bigger I think I'll burst! When were the babies due again?"

As Ella looked at the calendar Kiana suddenly felt a sharp cramp in her stomach and let out a painful moan.

"Mommy?" Ella asked.

"Easy babies," Kiana cooed at her middle "Mommy just needs some lunch, that's all."

But then another sharp cramp made her grunt in pain and she realized what was going on and said "No, no, this can't be. You're a few days early!"

"What? Are the babies coming?" Ella asked

"Yes!" Kiana exclaimed in shock "Hurry, get your father and Aunt Judy and tell them that the babies are coming early! If we hurry we should be able to make it to the hospital by 2 pm."

Ella nodded and ran off to get Judy and Nick, both whom were napping at the time and Ella had a excited and funny feeling about the reaction she would get when she told them the babies were coming earlier then they had planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Nick was sleeping peacefully in his and Kiana's bed without a shirt on as he snored up a storm but he was quickly startled awake when Ella suddenly burst into the room by slamming the door open. Nick let out a yelp before he found himself falling to the ground with a thud. He slowly sat up from the floor with a groan as he rubbed his lower back in pain.

"Daddy, wake up!" Ella exclaimed.

"I'm awake," Nick grumbled with a frown as he looked at his daughter in anger and confusion "What the heck are you doing waking me up like that?"

"It's mommy... the babies are coming!" Ella explained as she pointed down the hall.

"Oh, that's nice." Nick muttered in a tired voice before his expression turned to shock when he progressed what his daughter was telling him "The babies are coming!?"

Nick quickly got up from the floor and grabbed his Hawaiian shirt that he had hung up on the bed post and slipped it on as fast as he could. Ella left the room as Nick buttoned himself up as fast as he could while Ella burst into Judy's room, startling the sleeping rabbit cop awake and nearly making her fall out of her bed and land on her face before she caught herself and looked at Ella, who was painting heavily.

"What is it?" Judy asked in a grumpy voice as she rubbed the sand out of her eyes while glaring at the human.

"The babies are coming!" Ella exclaimed.

Judy almost fell out of the bed out of shock but stood to attention and quickly slipped on a grey short sleeve shirt and blue jeans while Ella ran back to her mother just in time to see Nick helping Kiana to her feet and lead her outside towards the car.

"Ella," Nick said as he looked back at his human daughter "Help me get your mother into the car."

Ella nodded and quickly helped her mother into the backseat of the car as Judy ran out of the house with the suitcase they had packed for just this moment and Nick shoved it in, almost squishing Judy before she and Nick sat in the front seats and took off with Ella in the back, trying to comfort her mother. Kiana groaned in pain as she tried to breathe through the pain while Ella held her hand to support her the whole ride as Nick drove on until they finally reached the hospital. Nick and Ella helped Kiana out of the car while Judy ran ahead to tell the people at the front desk that Kiana was in labor. Kiana was placed in a wheelchair and taken to the delivery room with Nick coming along to support his wife. Judy and Ella were taken to the waiting room and waited to be called in. Ella looked down at her lap sadly and in sheer worry for her mother before Judy placed her paw on Ella's lowered arm in comfort.

"Don't worry, you're mom is going to be just fine." Judy said with a smile.

Ella smiled at the little rabbit and gave her a small smile. Hours later Ella and Judy had both fallen asleep since they didn't hear anything about Kiana or Nick in a long time. Ella was sleeping upright in the chair and Judy was leaning against her and they were busy sleeping in the land of dreams before Ella felt herself being shaken awake by someone. She opened her eyes and saw a panther doctor standing in front of her. The motion also woke up Judy as she snapped awake and stared at the panther doctor before he smiled and said "You can come and see Kiana now."

"Is my mommy alright?" Ella asked in worry.

"Don't worry, she's just fine, and so are your new baby brother and sister." the doctor said.

Judy and Ella looked at each other with wide smiled on their faces before the doctor led them to the room where Kiana and Nick are before opening the door and letting the pair walk in before he closed the door behind them. Ella saw her mother sitting in the hospital bed with a little pink blanket in her arms that she held close in a lovingly way. Nick was by her side in a chair and he was holding a little blue blanket in his arms and kissing the little bundle lovingly before he looked up to see Ella and Judy and smiled at them. Ella walked up to her mother and said "How are you doing mommy?"

"I'm doing good honey." Kiana said as she held the bundle in her arms before she looked up at her daughter and said "Would you like to hold your new baby sister?"

Ella nodded and felt her heart jump in her chest as Kiana gently placed the bundle in her human daughter's arms before allowing her to hold the young kit. Ella made sure she was holding the new baby correctly before she looked down at the face of her new little sister. The little fox kit had light orange fur with white fur covering her lower muzzle with a small patch of white fur that sat in the middle of the baby's forehead. Her little baby nose was dark purple like her father's and her eyes were shut tight, meaning that they would remain that way until she was ready to open them. Ella walked around the bed and stood beside her father as he smiled at her and allowed her to see the face of her new little brother.

The baby boy had dark red fur with tan fur covering his lower muzzle and on the bridge of his nose was a dark patch of auburn fur as well as his ears and his little baby nose was black. Like his sister, his eyes were tightly shut and Ella smiled at her little brother before she returned her attention to her little sister in her arms. Judy took one look at the babies Ella and Nick held and her heart melted at the sheer sight.

"Ohh, they are so cute!" Judy cooed sweetly.

"Yeah, they are adorable when they are asleep but trust me, this little fella has lungs that could rival a lion's roar." Nick muttered in sarcasm as he gave his little son a playful glare.

"He was that loud when he was born?" Judy asked

"You have no idea." Kiana said with a chuckle.

"What are they're names?" Ella asked

Nick and Kiana smiled at each other before Nick looked down at his son saying "Well, for our little boy, we're calling him Johnny."

"And for our little girl, her name is Grace." Kiana said.

"Johnny and Grace, I love those names." Ella said as she looked down at her little sister.

"Ditto." Judy said as she continued to look at the little kit, Johnny, that Nick held close.

The whole family fell into comfortable silence as they gazed at the two little miracles that have been given to them and Ella began to think that, for a moment, everything was perfect. But what she and the others didn't know was that she and her family would experience another adventure that would prove to be their toughest yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Some time after the birth of her new siblings Ella dedicated herself into taking good care of her siblings, feeding them, washing them, singing them lullabies and telling them bedtime stories and more. Johnny and Grace even opened their eyes to see their loved ones and they discovered that Grace has her father's eye color while Johnny had his mother. They were also very well behaved babies who never had any problems going to sleep or anything. They never acted greedy, or whined like brats or anything, they were perfect little angels who loved each other and their family so very much.

There was however one problem; how would the Wilde parents balance their lives and their children at the same time? Judy came to the conclusion that they each take a turn with the baby the moment they got the chance and they agreed to it. Nick decided to take Grace with him on patrol, which wouldn't be a problem since it was a slow crime week anyway, and Kiana had Johnny stayed home to play together.

Ella was with her classmates at an archeology dig site where ancient civilization was being discovered and new things were being found every day. She and her classmates were allowed to look at the equipment but were warned not to touch it or they might damage it. Everyone was having a blast at the old dig site and they knew that soon the artifacts and treasures that they would see would end up in the local museum tomorrow and so they took this opportunity to take pictures and selfies drawings for their own discovery journals for school.

Ella wandered away from the group a few feet away when something sparkling caught her eye. She gently brushed away the loose dirt and discovered a pendant, in fact the most beautiful pendant she had ever seen before in all her life. It was a silver pendant with an animal paw print etched on it's surface held by a wool string that looked wide enough for her to wear. Ella put it on out if curiosity and the moment the pendent was around her neck something strange happened.

Ella looked up and saw her friend Stan walking towards the edge of a steep hill to get a better view before suddenly the ground gave way underneath him and he ended up falling, grabbing the edge of the top to prevent him from falling down deeper down the hill. Ella blinked again and the image was gone. Ella had a sickly feeling that this vision wasn't from sun stroke or a daydream so she ran back to the camp and, just as she had feared, Stan walked towards the edge and he almost fell down the steep hill as he clung on to the edge.

Ella ran past her startled classmates and grabbed Stan before he lost his grip and yanked him up, pulling him all the way back up before they rolled over onto the ground and sighed while everyone else huddled around them. Ella was too much in shock by what just happened, that vision she had came true! Stan had almost fallen down the sheer hill and he would've been seriously hurt if she hadn't have done something. All she could do was grab onto Stan and cry as she hugged him tight while everyone else looked on in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile Nick and Judy had been assigned to investigate an attempt robbery at the history museum where someone tried to steal several scrolls and jewels but had to escape before they could get what they came for. While Judy was waiting by the stairs, Nick had loaded up Grace in his and Judy's police car and smiled as his little baby girl tried to nibble on her pink blanket. Nick gave his little girl a kiss on her cheek and said "Now be a good little girl and stay here in the car. Daddy's going to be back shortly and don't worry, daddy won't be gone long."

He closed the door and walked up to Judy, who looked back at the car saying "Uh, Nick, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't worry carrots." Nick said "I made sure she's cool and has everything she needs, and besides, we're only going to be gone for five minutes. What could happen in five minutes?"

Judy sighed and said "You know there's a difference in caring for a kid and caring for a baby."

Once Nick and Judy were inside to ask the owner some questions, a little fruit bat flew down from the roof of the museum and landed inside the police car, huffing and puffing as the bat sighed and wiped his forehead before looking outside to see if anyone had seen him. Luckily no one did and he sighed. Then he heard the sound of a baby cooing and climbed up the seat to see Grace shaking her raddle and squirming playfully before her big bright eyes locked onto his own and she stared at him in curiosity.

The little brown bat had a blue sweater that had a few holes in it, orange sweatpants that were covered in dirt and filth and around his back he held a black satchel that looked important as he held it close to his leathery wings. Truth be told, he had been a prisoner in a slave camp for so long he almost forgot which animal was which as he looked at Grace and said "Oh man, you would not believe what I've been through these past few years. But it's good to see a none hostile face at last."

"Goo-goo." Grace said.

"Aren't you a sweet little baby?" the bat asked "I wonder where your mother and father are?"

"Ga-ga." Grace said.

Then Grace began to fidget as she started to cry before the bat understood why, judging by how loud her tummy was rumbling, she was hungry. Luckily her baby bottle was nearby so he wasted no time in getting the bottle for her and giving it to her. As he watched Grace guzzle down milk, he was unaware that Nick and Judy were returning and when they opened the back door they were shocked and the bat nearly fell over before Nick, assuming he was going to hurt his daughter, grabbed him and held him tight.

"What were you doing to my daughter?!" he snapped angrily "If you hurt my precious little angel i'll... i'll..."

"Wait a minute!" the bat cried "I don't mean any harm! I was just feeding her!"

"He's right, look." Judy said as she pointed to Grace, who was still guzzling down the last of her milk before she let out a burp and cooed. Nick smiled before he loosened his grip on the bat but still held him in his hand "Alright," he said "So what do you want?"

"What do I want?" the bat asked "I already have what I want, freedom!"

"What are you talking about?" Judy asked

"My name's Orlando and I spent the last three years locked away in a slave camp before I escaped," the bat said "And I spent the last two days lost before I came here. I'm starving, lost, bruised, filthy and sore everywhere. So tell me, where am I?"

"Zootopia." Judy said.

"Then i'm here in his place." Orlando said.

"Who's place?" Nick asked.

"A fox I know, in fact you kinda look a lot like him, but younger." the fruit bat said.

"What was his name?" Judy asked.

"His name... is John Wilde." Orlando answered.

When Nick heard that name, he was so shocked he almost fell over in dead faint. He knew who this guy was, he was someone Nick hadn't seen in years, someone he thought had abandoned him and his mother long ago, someone who Nick thought would never hear from ever again.

His own father.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

After that incident at the archeological dig site, Ella and her friends were at the park talking with each other when they finished school today. Ella had slowly calmed down from her fright with Stan almost getting hurt as she talked to her friends at a picnic table.

"That was way too close for you Stan," Chris said as he stared at the young dog in amazement "You could've gotten seriously hurt."

"Yeah," Stan said with a nod before he looked over at Ella with a smile "If it weren't for Ella coming to my rescue, then I would have been toast. And my parents would've killed me afterwards."

"I'm just glad that I got there in time." Ella said with a smile.

"But there's one thing that I don't get." Jason said with a look of confusion on his face "How did you know that Stan was in trouble?"

Ella looked around to see if anyone else was watching or listening in on them before she motioned her friends to come closer and they leaned close as Ella pulled out the pendent that she had found at the dig site and had kept ever since. Jason, Isabella, Susan, Chris and Stan all had their eyes widen in amazement as Ella held it in front of them and it sparkled in the sunlight.

"Where did you get that?" Susan asked.

"I found it at the dig site." Ella said in a whisper "I wandered away from the group, saw something shining in the sunlight and when I dusted the dirt off I found this pendent."

"It looks a little old fashioned with the wool string." Isabella said with a frown.

"But you have to admit it does look pretty cool." Chris said with a smile.

"What do you think Stan? Isn't it pretty?" Jason asked.

Stan just stared at the pendant for a second before he scratched his head and said "I know this is crazy, but I think I've seen this pendent before... I just don't remember where. Maybe in a book at the library or something."

"Do you remember the name of the book you saw this pendant in?" Ella asked in curiosity about the pendant she had found and was now wearing.

"No, not right now." Stan said as he scratched his head in shame.

"But what's so special about this pendant Ella found? How is it connected to Stan and her knowing he was going to fall?" Susan asked impatiently.

"I'm getting to that." Ella said "When I placed this pendent around my neck, I saw a vision of Stan falling off the edge of that hill he was standing on, only the real thing happened shortly after I saw that vision, it was like... I saw what was going to happen to him before it even happened thanks to this pendant."

"Like a... real vision of the future?" Jason asked in wonder.

Ella nodded and everyone turned to each other feeling a little unsure about that theory.

"Are you sure about that?" Chris asked as he looked at his human friend with a frown.

"It's just a theory." Jason said "Who knows if it's true."

"Either way, let's go to the library tomorrow and look up that book on that pendant." Stan said with a serious look on his face.

"Great more homework, don't we get enough homework in school?" Chris grumbled as he placed his head on the table

"Well, as my Uncle Chen once said 'If you want to know more about something that catches your interest, then you must do research on it.'" Susan said as she recited a saying from her uncle.

"Say, your uncle's a historian right?" Isabella asked the snow leopard.

"Yes," Susan said "And a shop keeper of ancient antics and treasures you don't usually find anymore."

"Then maybe he'd know something about the pendant." Ella said with a smile "Maybe he has some books about pendants and magical items."

"So now we have two places to go on Saturday, the library and Susan's Uncle's store." Jason said "Either way we can find some more information on the pendant."

"Well, at least it won't be a boring Saturday tomorrow." Isabella said.

Suddenly, Chris's ears shot up when he heard footsteps coming their way and quickly looked up in time to see the last person anyone wanted to see.

"Head's up guys, it's Guzman." Hissed the young wolf in warning.

The others quickly turned to see the human boy walking towards them with a look on his face that they were all too familiar with; the look of trouble.

"What does he want?" Isabella asked in annoyance.

"Whatever it is, it won't mean anything good for us." Stan said with a groan.

"Then I think it's time to draw this meeting to a close before that snoop noses his way in." Jason said.

"Agreed!" the group said.

"See you guys on Saturday," Ella said as she and her friends got their backpacks and walked away as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately for Ella, Montel decided to go after her. Ella made sure her pendant was hidden from view as she continued to walk on with Montel coming up along side her.

"Well, hello there Wilde," Montel said with a fake smile on his face.

"What do you want Guzman?" Ella said with an annoyed growl.

"I just want to ask you a few questions about what happened at the dig today." Montel said as he pulled out a notepad and a pen from his pocket "So tell me, how exactly did you know that the golden idiot was in danger? Was it a rescue by chance or did you two plan it for attention or something?"

"No comment." Ella said stubbornly.

"Oh come on Wilde," Montel groaned in anger "I need a scoop to put in the papers in school and i'm hoping to get your side of the story for your heroic deed today."

"I'm not telling you anything." Ella said as she stopped dead in her tracks to glare at Montel "You'll just bend my words to what you want other people to hear and make me the laughing stock of the school, just like you did to Henri and Briana when they went to the movies together."

"Hey, story is only good if you add a little... spice to it." Montel argued with a frown.

"And every good reporter knows not to harass someone who's father just happens to be a police officer, right Ella?" said a voice from behind them.

Ella and Montel turned and looked forward to see Nick, still in his police uniform, standing before them with the fox shooting a glare at the young boy that was bothering his daughter. Montel cringed at the sight of the adult fox while Ella let out a sigh and hugged her father before standing by his side.

"Hi daddy," Ella said before Nick hugged his daughter happily before he returned his glaring gaze at Montel.

"Now is there something I should know that your pestering my daughter about?" Nick asked

"Uh, no sir. I was just leaving!" Montel said before he turned and ran off in distress.

Ella smiled as the watched the boy run off before she turned to her father and said "Thanks Daddy."

"No problem sweetheart," Nick said "Now let's go home."

"How did you know I would be at the park?" Ella asked.

"I know you enough to know everywhere in Zootopia you love to go. It's a parent thing." Nick said before he frowned and said "Anywho, we better go home now. I came to get you because I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Ella asked as they walked to the police car.

"While me and Judy were investigating an attempt robbery at the museum and we came across someone quite unexpected. He's a fruit bat and he's waiting for us with Judy, your mother and your siblings."

"Isn't it dangerous to have a stranger in the house?" Ella asked as they got in the car.

"Well, for a stranger he's nice." Nick said "And apparently the guy escaped from some slave camp and he knew someone... close to me who he claims is still back at the camp."

"Who is that guy this bat was talking about?" Ella asked.

Nick looked uneasy for a moment before he took a deep breath and said "John Wilde... my father and your grandfather."

Ella's eyes widened in shock before Nick started the police car and said "I'll explain everything when we get home. First we got to get this car back to the ZPD before we head home."

Ella was quiet the whole ride as she progressed everything her father said. She had a grandfather that was still alive? How was that possible? So many questions ran through her head that she didn't know which one she should ask first. All she knew was this stranger her father and aunt took home was the key to the whole mystery.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After they had returned to the house Ella and Nick returned to find their fruit bat guest soaking in a tub, or a small bowl that Judy had given him since the regular bathtub was too large for the little bat. Orlando was barely out of the tub when he pounced on the chopped up bananas and strawberries Kiana gave him and his towel, or hand towel, was slipping off his body as he kept pulling it back up while eating at the same time.

"Okay, I guess you weren't kidding about the starving and the need for a bath part." Nick said as he and Ella approached the bat while he kept snacking on the snacks, not noticing that the fox or his human daughter was sitting next to him. When the bat's towel fell off all the way Nick yelped and covered Ella's eyes before he said "Hey buddy, if you ever regain your table manners, try working on being a little decent in front of kids."

"Sorry," Orlando said as he pulled the towel back on "But I can't help it, you don't know how long I've suffered and had been tormented for months because of this... this treasure this human is interested in."

"What treasure?" Nick asked

"The Treasure of Mowgli, the Animal Man." Orlando said.

"You mean like Mowgli from the Jungle Book?" Ella asked.

"No, not the fairy tale, Mowgli, the first ever human who joined humans and animals as one a long time ago. Long before Zootopia was even found." Orlando said "It is said that he has a powerful treasure that, if the legends are true, can turn any animal who possesses it into an 'ultimate animal' one that has the most powerful traits of all the animals on the planet. He would become so powerful that he would roar so loud he could create an earthquake, make the sky rain an eternal flood and choose who lives and who would die, even if it was one or a whole species."

Nick stared at the bat and said "Uh... okay. Are you sure you didn't just have too much to drink and make up all this?"

"No, no it's real! I wouldn't be such a horrible mess if I was making this up!" Orlando cried "I-I... oh my head, I need serious sleep. I haven't been able to sleep right for days. I need sleep."

"Alright, after you get some sleep then maybe you can tell us the whole story... and about my dad."

"He's there, he's still back there, stopping that... that monster from finding Mowgli's treasure and freeing other slaves... he's... ugh, serious headache. Need to saw logs."

As Kiana took away the bat to let him sleep in a bed she made for him, Nick clicked his tongue and said "Mowgli's treasure. Everybody knows it's just a hoax to send treasure hunters and common crooks in circles in the middle of no where and a story to entertain kids at bedtime."

Ella was about to speak when the pendant showed her another vision; in this vision Judy was on top of the stairs, checking her notebook on facts about the crime when suddenly a pair of hands shoved her and she fell down the stairs, hitting her head on the steps and tumbled all the way down, dripping blood from her head as her whole body became limp.

When the vision was over Ella almost screamed as she cried "Aunt Judy! Someone's going to try and kill Aunt Judy!"

"What?! What are you talking about?" Nick asked in surprise at his daughter's sudden outburst.

"My pendant, this pendant I found!" Ella exclaimed as she took out the pendant from her shirt "It showed me the future and it showed me that Judy is going to be murdered at the stairs!"

"What?! That's ridicules!" Nick exclaimed "Have you been watching to much TV?"

"Aunt Judy!" Ella exclaimed as she ran out of the room.

Nick ran after her and when he reached the stairs he tried to stop her when, just as the vision predicted, Judy was shoved off the stairs by a pair of hands and was about to hit her head when Ella dove after her Aunt and caught her in the nick of time, but she lost her footing and both tumbled down to the ground, banged and bruised but alive and well. Nick saw the hooded figure on top before it ran off and Nick ran after him before the stranger escaped out the window and vanished.

Ella gasped as she hugged her bunny aunt, who was clutching her out of shock and alarm before she regained herself and said "E-Ella! What happened?!"

"S-S-Someone tried to murder you..." Ella said as tears formed in her eyes "You almost... you would have been... you..." the very thought of nearly losing a member of her beloved family was too much for Ella to bear as she started to cry and Judy tried to comfort her as best as she could, even letting her use her ears as tissue to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

Nick came back down and looked at his partner saying "Carrots, what just happened?"

"I don't know... I was going over my notes when someone pushed me and I almost hit my head on the stairs. If Ella hadn't have been there, I would have gotten seriously hurt."

"No... you-you would have died!" Ella corrected.

"What?" Judy asked.

"I... I was it... the pendant showed me the vision of you falling to your... d-death. I... I almost... Waaaahhhh!"

Ella hugged Judy tightly as Judy looked over at Nick and both had a funny feeling that Ella's new pendant might not be just a regular looking trinket after all. Nick walked over to his daughter and gently wrapped his arms around her and slowly Ella began to calm down, long enough for her to look at her father and aunt for a moment before Nick said "Ella... where did you find the pendant?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Night time soon came over Zootopia as Nick and Kiana tucked in Grace and Johnny into their beds for the night before they headed downstairs to the kitchen where Judy was waiting for them. Ella was in the bathroom getting ready for bed while the adults talked about what had happened today within their house hold. Judy was leaning her arms against the kitchen table as she sat in the chair with her face holding a troubled expression. Nick walked over to his partner and placed his paw on Judy's shoulder.

"You okay?" Nick asked in concern.

"Yeah," Judy replied with a nod before looking up at Nick "I can't believe that someone got the jump on me when I let my guard down."

"Hey, you didn't know that someone was going to sneak up on you when your in your own house." Nick said as he brought in his friend into a comforting hug.

"And that's another thing that worries me." Judy said as Kiana sat down at the table with her "How did that guy sneak into the house? And who was he?"

"I don't know Carrots," Nick replied with a frown of worry on his face "But i'm just thankful that Ella was able to save you."

"How exactly did Ella know that Judy was in danger?" Kiana asked in befuddlement.

Nick released Judy from his embrace before he sat down at the table and began to explain to his wife about what Ella told him and Judy about the pendant she found when she and her classmates went to the dig. He also told Kiana about how Ella started getting visions from the future as she was able to rescue Stan and Judy before the visions of them getting hurt could come true. Kiana frowned as she thought over what her husband had said.

"Do you think it will happen constantly for Ella?" Kiana asked.

"I'm not sure," Nick replied with a sigh as he leaned against the table "All I know is that we have to keep our guard up and make sure that our children don't come to serious harm."

"Nick and I will go to the ZPD tomorrow and tell Bogo about what had been transpiring." Judy said with a serious look on her face.

"Ella told me that she was going to hang out with her friends tomorrow to find out more about that pendant she found." Nick said as he crossed his arms over his chest before looking over at his wife "I don't feel comfortable with you being alone in the house after what almost happened to Judy today."

Kiana nodded for she too feared what would happen if the same person that had tried to kill Judy came back and tried to harm her and her two babies if they were alone in the house.

"Good," Nick said as she stood up from the chair "I'm going to check up on Ella to see if she's already in bed."

"I'll go check on Grace and Johnny, as well as Orlando." Kiana added.

With that the three animals split up as they took on their assigned jobs. Nick walked up the stairs and headed to his daughter's room. Nick soon came to the door on the left and knocked on it to give his daughter a little warning before he opened the door. Nick soon saw his daughter lying on her bed with the familiar stuffed toy fox in her arms. Nick knew his human daughter was still traumatized by what had occurred today and decided to talk to her. Nick walked up to the bed and saw that his daughter was still awake and was shivering slightly in fear.

"Hey sweet heart," Nick greeted in a gentle voice as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey daddy," Ella said as she gave her fox parent a small smile.

"You okay?" Nick asked as he placed a paw on his daughter's shoulder.

"No," Ella muttered with a shake "I'm still a little shaken about what almost happened to Aunt Judy and my friend Stan today. If I wasn't there to help them then..."

"Hey, let's not think about what would have happened Ella," Nick interjected as he gently brushed a few strands of her hair out of his daughter's face "You saved their lives and their okay, so that's all that matters."

Ella, feeling encouraged by those words, smiled up at her dad for a second before frowning when she remembered something.

"Daddy, why didn't you tell me that John Wilde, your dad, was alive?" Ella asked.

Nick blinked in surprise before sighing as he turned his gaze up towards the ceiling of his daughter's room.

"The truth is, I didn't even know he was still alive," Nick admitted with a frown on his face "I thought he had died after he abandoned me and my mother a long time ago when I was just seven years old."

"What happened?" Ella asked as she sat up in bed while clutching her stuff toy close to her chest.

"Nick looked at his daughter for a moment before letting out a huff while shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't really know myself kiddo," Nick said sadly as he began to remember the day his father left "My dad said that he had work to do in the old parts of Zootopia. My father was a... business man that knew all the ups and downs of the city."

"Was he a conman like you had been?" Ella asked curiously.

"Uh... more like a fox that wanted to sell homes." Nick replied with a smirk "Anyways, he left for work around the time of my seventh birthday and he promised he'd be back before nightfall... but he never came back and at that time I was confused, but soon I grew to assume that he had abandoned me and my mother. My mother and I had to fight as hard as we could to hold up the budget to keep the house, but I..."

Nick trailed off as he clutched his paws into fists with a look of regret showing on his face. Ella understood what her father was going to say next and quickly hugged the fox to comfort him.

"You don't have to say anything more daddy," Ella said as she gently hugged Nick in her arms "I'm just glad that you've changed from being a sly conman to one of the best police officers on the force."

Nick smiled before he nuzzled the side of his daughter's face, but their bonding moment was soon disturbed by the sound of a soft thud coming from outside Ella's door. The two family members quickly got up from the bed and checked to see what it was before noticing Orlando flying about in the air with his eyes closed. The little bat kept bumping into things while muttering words that were slightly jumbled.

"Is he.. sleep walking?" Ella asked as she watched the bat in befuddlement.

"More like sleep flying," Nick corrected with an amused look on his face.

Kiana and Judy walked up to the two as they too watched the little bat flying around in the air.

"Poor thing," Voiced Kiana as she watched the bat "He must be in worse shape then we through."

"We'd better take him with us to the ZPD tomorrow as well." Judy said as she kept her eye on the bat "Maybe he could tell us more about this slave camp and who is running it."

"Not to mention bringing that satchel as well," Nick added as he looked down at his partner with a serious frown on his face.

"I wonder what the little guy is dreaming about?" Ella asked as she continued to watch the little bat flap around in the air with her mother.

She soon got an answer when Orlando stopped midflight for a second, raised his left wing in the air and said "One glass of fruity mango punch please."

Ella quickly caught the bat before he hit the floor and everyone looked down at the little being for a moment before Nick spoke up.

"Yep, he definitely has a sleeping disorder." Nick muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Nick was still fast asleep as he tossed and turned in the bed while he was asleep and right now he was enduring a horrible nightmare. It was a nightmare that he could not shake that was very real...

* * *

 _Nick was in the middle of some kind of jungle with a violent thunder and lightning storm overhead as thunder crashed and Nick's fur became soaked in the pouring rain. He looked around and tried to find something, anything, that was familiar but all he could see was unfamiliar trees, flora and fauna that he had never seen in or outside of Zootopia before in all his life._

 _"Daddy!"_

 _"Ella?" Nick asked when he heard that cry._

 _"Daddy!" Ella cried again as she ran out towards him._

 _"Ella!" Nick exclaimed._

 _Suddenly something grabbed Ella and dragged her back into the bushes as she screamed "Daddy!"_

 _"Hang on baby, daddy's coming!" Nick cried as he ran towards her._

 _He jumped to grab her but he missed her and she vanished. Nick desperately dove into the brush to find his daughter but found nothing, nothing but a pair of giant, glowing red monstrous eyes staring right back at him. Nick didn't even have time when the beast lunged forward and roared._

* * *

Nick shot right up and sighed heavily as he leaned back on the bed and sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. What a horrible nightmare. But somehow he had a horrible feeling that something was not right. He slipped out of bed and opened the door to his bedroom and immediately let out a yelp when he saw Judy, bound and gagged on the floor with Orlando trying to untie her ropes.

"Judy!" Nick cried as Kiana joined him before she ran to the nursery to check on the babies while Nick ran over to his friend and untied the gag around her mouth "What happened?! What's going on?"

"While I was getting Orlando a midnight snack, someone jumped us and tied me up!" Judy said as Nick untied his partner "I tried to fight back but I couldn't see where they were and I heard Ella's voice talking to someone."

"Ella?!" Nick exclaimed in horror.

While Judy finished untying herself Nick ran into Ella's room and just as he feared his beloved human daughter was missing. Her phone and backpack and everything else was there, but Ella was not. It was like his nightmare had come true and fear took over his whole body before he noticed a message on Ella's bed and began reading it.

 _Dear Wilde residence,_

 _Your daughter Ella is in our care now and she will not be released until she has played her part in our plans. Do not worry, she will not be harmed in any way, shape or form, but if you dare try to find our location we will resort to very unpleasant measures. She will be returned if she behaves herself and does her part, but I cannot guarantee anything if she turns out to be a spoiled rotten brat._

 _Sincerely Yours, the Master Treasure Hunter._

Nick became so filled with rage and anger he tore the letter apart and let out a loud, angry yell _._

* * *

Ella, still in her pajamas and holding her toy fox Hal in her arms, was sobbing as the van she was inside kept driving down a road to some unknown location as she hugged her toy and wondered where these brutes were taking her. It was bad enough that these crooks broke in and hogtied Judy, but threatening to kill her siblings if she didn't willingly and quietly go with them? That was a down right low for anyone.

Finally the van came to a halt and the doors open to reveal two men and a squirrel, the very squirrel who helped them break in and out of houses without even tripping an alarm. They all wore black suits and matching ties and shirts and they did not look very friendly, in fact they reminded Ella of Mr. Big's own polar bear goons as they led her out of the van and into an elevator that let them up to the top floor of a large building before the doors opened and they entered a large office building where they saw a woman looking outside the window overlooking something outside.

She turned her gaze at the men as she turned to show Ella her full appearance in the sunlight, She was a full grown woman with long green and black died hair, bright blue eyes, red lips and wore a black and white dress with black boots.

"Who are you?" Ella asked.

"I am Kaley Browne, a high class treasure hunter and master business tycoon of the highest degree." The woman said "I've hunted every known treasure all across the globes and endured twice as much but in the end it's always worth it to see gleaming gold and sparkling silver shine in your jewelry collection that you can wear with pride."

"Why did you abduct me?" Ella asked.

"I prefer to think of it as surprise recruiting." Kayley said "Besides, it's not like we're going to chain you to a wall or stuff you in a trunk or something. We're hot on the trail of the most wonderful treasure ever on the entire planet, and it just so happens to be somewhere around here near one of my own business ventures."

"Why me?" Ella asked "Why did you take me?"

"It's not just you my dear," Kayley said "I've collected others with special links to this treasure and you my dear, has the most powerful link to it. Probably because you were adopted into a family of animals, namely a fox couple, their babies and a rabbit."

"How... how did you know that?" Ella asked in surprise.

"You know that pendant you have around your neck?" Kayley asked before she showed Ella a pendant like her own, only instead of an animal paw print, it was a crown with a small glowing jewel in the center "I have one too."

Before Ella could ask another question Kayley looked up at her men and said "Take our new little employee to work with the others."

Ella was worried about what she meant but kept quiet as the men took her down the elevator to a locket room and they handed her a uniform, which was made up of a purple dress with a red apron and fancy orange shoes.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Kaley asked

"Don't worry, your new co workers will explain." said one of the men before he turned to the other one and said "Bring out Kara and Piper."

The other man ran out of the room and soon returned with two human girls Ella's age wearing the same uniform. One had long orange hair and brown eyes and the other had longer brown hair that was held in a braid with white glasses in front of her black eyes.

"Meet Piper and Kara," the first grunt said "Our expert waitresses, they'll teach you the ins and outs about what to do on the job. Now get going, it's time for work!"

Piper and Kara left for work Ella took a quick look outside the room and realized that this work that the grunts were talking about was something she did not expect to ever be taken to. It had slot machines, loud music playing on stage, TV screens showing different sports and loud gamblers of all kinds either cheating or playing fairly or more as they continued to enjoy themselves merrily as they wanted.

Suddenly Ela realized where she was and where Piper and Kara worked at. It was a casino!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nick paced back and forth within the living room in anger while Kiana and Judy sat on the sofa as they each held a fox kit in their arms. Orlando sat on one of the tables within the room as he looked down at the ground sadly. Kiana had a few tears rolling down her face, while Judy's ears drooped down in defeat.

"Why? Why does this always keep happening to Ella?" Nick muttered as he ran his paws through the fur on his head "Why can't evil criminals leave my human daughter alone? What do they have to gain in kidnapping innocent children?"

"Nick, you need to calm down." Judy said in a calm voice "Getting upset won't help us find Ella."

Nick stopped in his tracks as he looked at Judy for a second before taking a calming deep breath and letting it out.

"You're right Judy," Nick said before he walked over to his rabbit friend and his wife "But what are we going to do? If we go after the people who kidnapped Ella then there's no telling what they will do to her."

"There has to be a way," Judy reassured before she turned to look at Orlando "Orlando, do you know who this 'Master Treasure Hunter' is?"

"Yeah, I do." The fruit bat replied as he stood up on the table "She's a human female who searches for the most rarest treasures in all the world. Not to mention that she's a business tycoon in this casino she operates in all day and night."

"Do you know exactly where her casino is?" Nick asked.

"No, I'm afraid I don't," Orlando replied sadly "You see, she had me blindfolded when they captured me so I don't really know where her casino is and the most I've ever seen is just the inside of the mines that she has both human and animal adults work in, mostly the boys while the girls end up working at her casino as waitresses or baristas or even maids."

Nick let out a growl when he heard Orlando's last sentence when the little bat said that the human who kidnapped his daughter will put her in a casino. Suddenly the family heard the doorbell ring. Nick walked towards the front door and opened it to reveal all of Ella's friends standing behind the door with smiles on their faces.

"Morning Mr. Wilde," Jason greeted with a smile "We came to pick up Ela so we could go do research on that pendant of hers."

Nick sadly looked at the kids before turning his gaze down to the ground. Stan and the others noticed this and became worried.

"Is something wrong Mr. Wilde?" Stan asked.

"You kids better come in." Nick said as he looked at the children with a serious look on his face.

The kids were a little confused about what was going on before they did what Nick asked them. Nick led the kids to the family room and motioned for them to sit down. Nick and Judy began to tell the kids about what had happened last night. Ella's friends were shocked when Nick and Judy finished their explanations.

"We've got to find her," Stan said as he stood up from his chair "We can't just let that Master Treasure Hunter turn Ella into her slave!"

"I know," Nick sighed as he leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in "But we can't just run blindly into this. That was my first mistake when Judy and I had to look for that Noland guy who had turned Ella savage."

"What are we going to do?" Susan asked

"Orlando, do you have anymore information on this Master Treasure Hunter?" Judy asked as she turned her attention back on the bat.

"Well... if I remember correctly, her name's Kayley Browne." Orlando answered as he scratched his head in thought.

"At least that's something to go on." Judy said.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't answer the question as to why she took Ella." Nick muttered with a growl.

Kiana, who had been quiet for a while, spoke up when she remembered the satchel that Orlando had on him and turned to the bat and asked "Orlando, what exactly do you have in that satchel of yours?"

"Some kind of trinket that John gave me." Orlando said before he flew up from the table "I'll go get it."

Orlando quickly flew up to the guest room that he was staying in before flying back after a minute of waiting with the satchel clutched in his feet. Nick walked up to the bat and took the satchel from Orlando and opened it. Nick then pulled out the trinket that his father had given Orlando and his eyes widened at what he held in his paw. It was a silver pendant that had the picture of a fox on it with the edgings being black. The pendent was attached to a leather brown string and what shocked Nick the most was that this pendant was the very same one he had seen years ago, when his father showed him the trinket when he was only six years old. In fact, the pendant was just like Ella's pendant and Nick began to realize that maybe it was because of this pendant that his father had been kidnapped all those years ago, just like what had happened to Ella and he knew that this couldn't possibly be by chance. They had to be connected. Nick clenched the pendant in his paw before looking at Orlando again.

"I'm going to keep this with me for now until we can figure out what this whole situation is all about." Nick said before he turned to look at Judy "Judy, you and Orlando go to the ZPD without me and see if you can find anymore information on Ella's kidnapper."

"Okay, but what will you do?" Judy asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'm going to go with the kids and talk with Susan's uncle," Nick answered as he placed the pendent around his neck "Maybe he might have some answers to the pendent Ella found and maybe this one that my father had."

"Alright," Judy said with a nod.

"Kiana quickly stood up and walked to her husband as Nick gently hugged his wife.

"Don't worry Kiana," Nick whispered "I'll find Ella and bring her home. And I will never rest until I do."

Kiana pulled back and nodded before Nick kissed her on the side of her cheek. Nick and Ella's friends then walked out the door and took the bus to the location where Uncle Chen's shop was.

* * *

Meanwhile Ella was not enjoying herself because she had to serve the rude and loud people within the casino at their beck and call with Piper and Kara giving her pointers. Once in a while, the older adult males would try to touch her, but Ella easily managed to keep herself at a far distance from the gamblers as she made her way to the bar to get the drinks that a fat human and a warthog had ordered. Ella sat on the stool as she waited for the panther to fill the glasses before Piper came up to her. Piper sat down on a stool besides Ella and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder when she saw the distressed look on Ella's face.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it." Piper reassured as she offered Ella a comforting smile.

"I don't want to get used to it," Ella said with a whimper "I just want to go home."

"Hey, you will." Piper said "As long as you do what Mrs. Browne says then you'll be back with your mom and dad before you know it."

Ella only looked at Piper and saw that there was no truth within the girl's eyes. Ella glared at Piper before standing up and grabbed the tray that had the two glasses of drinks on it.

"Just leave me alone." Ella growled at Piper as she began to deliver the drinks to the man and warthog.

After giving the older males their drinks, Ella began to make her way to another table but she was stopped in her tracks when a drunk male human grabbed her right arm.

"Hey there girly," the man slurred with a drunken smile on his face "Why not have some fun with me and my friends?"

"No," Ella replied in a dull voice "Now please let me go."

"Oh come on," the man said as he gave a hard pull on Ella's arm.

"Ella grew more and more angry at the man pulling on her arm before turning to him with a glare, not knowing that her eyes were glowing an unnatural shade of red.

"I said let go!" Ella yelled and what happened next sent the whole room into chaos.

In her anger, fire appeared around Ella's left hand that she clenched into a fist as she punched the man that had grabbed her arm in the face... and then Ella blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ella had no idea what happened after she had blacked out while she had punched that nasty man in the face but when she came to she was back in the office with Kayley looking at her with a grin on her face as she said "So your finally awake, you caused quite a stir in my casino but after what you did with your powers, I can't help but admire you for that. The others here never got their powers to work at all let alone so fast and so strong before."

"What? What are you talking about?" Ella asked

"Let me tell you a little story." Mrs. Browne said "Once upon a time, when the world was a savage place and predators hunted down prey, there was a human kingdom ruled by a powerful and mighty king, King Bilal. King Bilal was said to have a powerful treasure, and it made him so powerful that he became more superior then any animal in the animal kingdom, he called himself the 'ultimate animal'. King Bilal almost became the first human king among all animals but his own son Mowgli betrayed him and had him executed and scattered his powers all over the world, in the form of these pendants."

The woman toyed with her pendant as she looked at Ella and said "And ever since learned that this legendary treasure was in my own backyard I began collecting pendants, and those attached to the pendants as well. And now I only have two pendants left to find, yours and the one that slipped from my grasp when a little bat escaped from us. But I have a feeling that the pendant will come back and when it does, I will use it to bring this treasure back to light and make it mine."

"If there is a treasure, it should be shared with the world, not kept to yourself." Ella said as she rubbed her head.

"Cute, very cute." Kayley said "But I tell you what, since I happen to be in such a good mood, i'll give you a chance to win you back your freedom in the form of a game."

"What kind of game?" Ella asked.

"A very special and unique treasure hunting game." Kayley said "I want you to find four things for me; a gargoyle wing, a vile of blood from a rodent, a shark tooth and a lock of blonde hair. Bring me these things and I promise you your freedom but if you fail then you will have to be my slave forever and I keep your pendant, as well as the treasure."

"And what happens if I win?" Ella asked.

"Then the treasure will be all yours, free for you to do whatever you want with it." Kayley said "It's straight out of a fairy tale but what can I say? That's how treasure hunters and big dreamers came to be."

* * *

That night Ella, now back in her pajamas, was the only one still awake in what the others called the 'slave chambers' as she tossed and turned until she finally climbed out of bed and looked out the window, as rain poured down from outside and she said to herself "Oh boy, what am I going to do? How can I find a gargoyle's wing, a lock of blonde hair, a vile of rodent blood and a shark tooth in such a place like this? I wish Daddy was here, he'd now what to do."

Suddenly she heard a door slowly creak open and in came a hooded figure with a fox tail emerging from the sides. At first Ella thought it was her father but as he removed his hood and turned on his lantern she realized that he wasn't her father, but he did bare a strong familiarity to him, only older.

It didn't take long for him to notice the girl and he said "Hello there little one, you must be a newbie, i'm here to bring out some of these people back into the light of freedom."

"That's funny, because I'm in the middle of a game that will give me back my freedom if I win." Ella said.

"Oh, you mean the banshee challenged another one into her games?" The fox asked "Oh boy, that is never a good thing, the last fool who took the challenge had to steal a king's crown, a seashell from the sea and wings from a dragon fly."

"What happened to him?" Ella asked

"The poor fella was never seen again, not pretty." The fox said "Any who, take my advice and quit while you can. It's a lot better to run away then killing yourself for something you can never get."

"That sounds horrible. Almost like when my Daddy says that since the world only saw him as a shifty and untrustworthy fox then there's nothing he can do about it."

"Your father is a fox?" The old fox asked "Wow... I didn't think there'd be any fox who'd love a human enough to adopt one, no offence mind you."

"And he loves me, he loves me so much that I bet he will come to my rescue in a heartbeat." Ella said "And then i'll be back home with my mom, siblings and my aunt Judy."

"Wish I could help you, but I'm wasting enough time." The fox said before he went back out the way he came before he added "John Wilde is out of here."

The moment he said that name Ella gasped, grabbed Hal and ran after the fox, catching up to him in the middle of some sort of secret passageway before she asked "Wait a minute, did you say your name is John Wilde?"

"Yes, what of it?" the fox asked.

"Well, believe it or not but... I'm your granddaughter!" Ella exclaimed happily.

"WHAT!?" The fox cried out in alarm.

"It's true!" Ella said "I'm your granddaughter! Your son, Nick Wilde, adopted me and he is now my father!"

"But... but I thought... Nick..." John stammered in alarm before he said "That's impossible, my son died along with my wife a long time ago."

"No, only grandma died, Nick survived by becoming a conman before he became a cop." Ella said "I have proof!"

Ella took out a picture she had hidden in Hal and showed John a picture of Nick, Judy and Ella herself in Nick's police academy graduation and the moment the old fox saw his son, fully grown and wearing an official police uniform, he wobbled over and fainted dead away.

Ella knew she had to do something so she picked up the fox and took him to the other end of the hallway, revealing a hidden bunker that Ella guessed John had been using for a hideout in years and knew that she and her grandfather have a lot of things to catch up on... once he woke up of course.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Earlier, Nick and Ella's friends took the downtown bus to Downtown Zootopia where Uncle Chen's shop was. Nick was sitting near the side window of the bus as he watched the building pass by his vision. Stan sat beside Nick as the young golden retriever pup glanced at the adult fox once in a while, not making so much as a sound. Stan knew that Nick was still upset about Ella being kidnapped, but the young pup didn't know how to cheer the fox up. Nick noticed Stan glancing at him once in a while and turned to look at the pup curiously.

"What's on your mind Stan?" Nick asked.

"N-Nothing sir," Stan replied with a stutter before looking down at the ground.

Nick stared at Stan for a moment before smiling as he placed a paw on the pup's shoulder, this making Stan turn to look at him.

"Don't worry about me kid," Nick reassured Nick "I know we're going to find Ella no matter what it takes."

Stan looked at Nick for a moment before smiling back at the fox as he nodded his head in agreement. Nick Nodded back before turning his eyes back towards the window again. The Bus soon came to a stop at the group's destination. Nick and the kids quickly got off the bus before looking around as the bus drove off with its remaining passengers.

"So where exactly is your uncle's shop Susan?" Jason asked as he looked at the female snow leopard in question.

"It's just three stores down," Susan replied as she began to lead the group to their destination.

They soon came to a shop with a sign saying 'Chen's Antic Store' before the group walked through the door with a little bell ringing to signal their arrival. When the group entered the shop they saw all kinds of ancient antics and artifacts that looked to be thousands or millions of years old. On the front desk was a huge mountain of books that had titles of historical artifacts or ancient history of long extinct civilizations.

"Uncle Chen?" Susan called as she and the group walked further into the store.

"Whoa, get a load of this place!" Jason exclaimed as he looked around the place in amazement.

"Where exactly does your uncle find all these relics?" Isabella asked as she looked at her snow leopard friend curiously.

Susan was about to answer when an old voice suddenly spoke up from behind the mountain of books and yelled "Do not touch that artifact!"

The group was a little surprised by the sudden voice before they turned their attention on Chris, who was standing near an ancient looking vase and had his finger a few inches away from poking the vase. The group turned their attention to the mountain of books again before an elderly looking snow leopard appeared from behind them.

The elderly old cat had a bit of a beard hanging underneath his chin and half moon glasses sitting on the rim of his nose. The leopard was also wearing a black Chinese jacket with golden embroidery decorated in the pattern of a dragon and brown kung fu pants. The snow leopard's eyes were dark blue and they stared at the group that stood before him before his gaze landed on Susan.

"Oh Susan!" The elderly snow leopard exclaimed happily with a smile.

"Hello Uncle Chen." Susan said as she walked up to her uncle and gave him a hug.

"It is so good to see you again my child." Chen said as he hugged his niece lovingly before he noticed the others and said "And I see you have brought visitors to my shop."

"Yeah," Susan replied as she parted with her uncle with a smile "Uncle, I would like you to meet my friends from school, Jason, Chris, Isabella and Stan."

The kids waved hello to the snow leopard before Nick walked forward and took out his badge, showing the shop owner his badge. "And I'm Nick Wilde, ZPD police officer."

"Police Officer?" Chen asked in surprise.

"Yes, and I was hoping that you could help me with something." Nick said.

"I'm not sure how I can help you Officer Wilde, but I will do the best I can." Chen said with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"I was wondering if you had any information about this pendant." Nick said as he pulled the string of the pendant over his head and showing it to the leopard.

Chen took one look at the pendant and gasped "That's one of the pendants of Bilal!"

"Bill who?" Nick and the kids asked in confusion.

"Not Bill, Bilal!" Chen exclaimed "Back in the old days, thousands of years before we animals evolved, Bilal ruled over the humans with an iron fist and a thirst for power. He was a ruthless and selfish man who wanted to rule the animal kingdom the same way he ruled the human kingdom and sought to become the 'Ultimate Animal', a being whom no man nor beast could ever defeat or compare to. He almost succeeded with his diabolical plans but his son Mowgli stopped him. Unlike his father, Mowgli adored all of nature and played with all kinds of animals, treating them more like his friends and family then just the beasts his father wanted to rule over. That fateful day, Mowgli had no choice but to kill his father and scattered all of his power all across the globe, hoping that nobody would ever use the horrible powers of the ultimate animal would never be used again. The scattered force of magical energy was said to have manifested themselves into pendants, like the one you have now Officer Wilde, but only do don't have animals engraved on them, to represent Bilal and Mowgli themselves."

"Whoa." Chris said in awe.

"My daughter found one of those pendants." Nick said "One that had a paw print on it, and shortly after that she got kidnapped by some crazy woman named Kayley Browne."

"I know of her all too well." Chen said with an angry growl "She is a human treasure hunter who is set on finding the rarest treasures in all the world and now she has her eyes set on Mowgli's Treasure, I should have known. As for your daughter's pendant, that particular one she has found is the one that has Mowgli's special aura inside and it will allow her to see the future, control the elements of fire, water, air and Earth and not only that but to transform into any animal she pleases.

"And what about Mr. Wilde's Pendant?" Stan asked

"Well, there are many powers each pendant possess, my theory is that the pendant will only work for the animal the pendant has engraved on it. Of course it's just a theory, who knows if it's true or not. I must do some more research.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Jason asked.

"Yes, help me find these five books on these pendants and the very treasure that crook Browne is after." Chen said as he motioned at the mountain of books the group had seen before.

"Great, how are we going to find anything in all that mess?" Chris asked, not liking the mountain of books one bit.

"One at a time, starting from A like in the alphabet," Chen said in a flat voice "And do not touch the antics whatever you do!"

"Ugh, grouchy old cat." Chris huffed.

Chen heard what Chris said and gave him a two fingered slap on his head before instructing the group on what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile Judy and Orlando were at the ZPD looking through the files to see if they could find any information on Kayley Browne or anything related to her before Judy finally found it.

"Got it! Now let's see who she is." Judy said.

Judy opened the file and she began to read it along with Orlando, who sat on top of her head, and they read through it while staring at the photo of Kayley Brown herself, but there was no criminal record on it or information on where her casino is. With a huff Judy closed the file and sat back in her chair.

"So much for finding any information on her on the ZPD." Judy said with a sigh.

"Isn't there any other places we can go or people we can visit that might have more information about her?" Orlando asked.

Judy frowned before an idea popped in her head and she said "I think I know just a person who can help us."

"Really? Who?" Orlando asked curiously.

"My old friend, Mr. Big." Judy replied with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Back with Ella she was still trying to wake up John, whom she had placed on his bed in his hideaway bunker and began to fan him with a thin disk she had found. When he finally came around John looked like he had seen a ghost as he took hold of Ella and said "My... my beautiful baby boy... this whole time... I... I thought... and my wife... I... how long... why... when..."

"I think we should start with how you ended up here in the first place." Ella said.

John took a deep breath and said "I... I almost don't remember... it's been so long... But I still remember that sweet little face of my beloved little boy Nick... the day I went to get a present for him."

* * *

Many Years Ago...

John adjusted his tie as he straightened out his white shirt and grinned as he stood in front of the mirror and grinned before his little boy Nick ran down the stairs and waved his toy car around as he made engine noises and ran around his father as he beeped and honked a couple of times before John scooped up his little boy and tickled him silly, making his son giggle wildly happily.

"How's my little birthday boy doing? How's my baby boy?"

"Dad, i'm not a baby! I'm already seven!" Nick exclaimed as he giggled in his father's arms.

"I know, but I still can't believe your growing up so fast." John said as he held his son close "It feels like it was just yesterday when I first held you in my arms the day..." He almost shed a tear but the look on his boy's face made him shake off his sadness and embrace some happiness "So what would you like for your birthday son? Anything you want!"

"Even a jumbo pop from the elephant shop?" Nick asked.

"Uh, no, you'd get a brain freeze before you were even a quarter done." John said with a grin "But anything else will be just fine."

"I wanna be a ranger scout!" Nick exclaimed "I've always wanted to join them, you think I can dad?"

"Uh, sure son, i'm sure that once they get to know you, you'll practically be a master ranger scout in no time!" John said.

He didn't have the heart to tell his son that the ranger scouts were for prey children only, he loved his son so much that seeing him sad would make him sad as well. Still, he was not going to let this effect him. If his little boy wanted to be a ranger scout then by gosh he was going to make sure he was one before summer!

Nick smiled at his dad and said "Dad, do you know why I love you the most?"

"Because you don't want to drown mommy in your own love all alone?" John asked.

"Because you are my hero, you do things nobody else does... I wanna be just like you when I grow up."

John smiled at his son before his loving wife Chelsea came into the room and took Nick into her arms before the two foxes shared a kiss and John parted ways with his family saying "I'll be back before nightfall! I promise!"

Unknown to him, that was the last time he was ever going to see his beloved wife or his little boy.

* * *

Ella remembered that her father said that his father left during his birthday and had never been seen again ever since. She stared at the elderly fox for a moment before she asked "How did... how did you end up here?"

"Well... that's kind of a blur..." John said "One minute I was coming home early with a present for my boy and the next thing I know I got nabbed the moment I found that pendant and taken here. For a long time I've waited for someone to come and rescue me but when no one came, I realized that I was going to rescue myself and after eight or nine days and nights I finally managed to escape... but...

* * *

John, now looking like a horrible mess, managed to reach the steps of his beloved home and knocked on the door before he said "Honey, i'm home! Honey?"

He took a closer look at his home and realized that it was very different, it was a wreck! The windows were smashed, the floorboards were broken and all the furniture was gone. Where was his wife and child? John was horrified and he looked around aimlessly for his wife and child all over Zootopia. He combed the Rainforest District, dug through all the snow in Tundratown, spent all night hiking Sahara Square and more but never had luck finding his wife or child.

That was when he finally arrived at his wife's grave, and he was broken hearted. He searched even harder for Nick but never found him. Therefore he came to believe that he had died just like his wife and, with nothing left, he left Zootopia with a broken and heavy heart.

* * *

John couldn't help but shed tears at that horrible memory and choked a sob as he said "My beautiful boy... my beloved wife... I thought that I had lost the only family I had forever. So I came back here and became a rouge, vowing that I would never allow that treasure hunting snob ruin anyone else's chances for a better life or a family ever again..."

He leaned over the bed and showed Ella an unwrapped present that had been collecting dust and dirt for years and said "I still have my son's birthday present... but I've keep it to remind me of all the wonderful times we had together... I wish I could've found him... I wish he knew how... how much he still means to me... but who am I kidding? He'll never forgive me for what happened."

"No, Mrs. Browne prevented you from getting to your family, not you yourself. But don't worry, I worked out a deal with her and if I get her what she wants then she'll let me go! Maybe I can convince her to let the others go as well." Ella said.

"It's not really that easy as you think." John said "We're going to need someone super strong, and someone who can fly and swim. Luckily I know the right kind of animals for the job. We've got to head for the mines right away."

John took Ella's hand and led her to the mines to get the animals John knew would help Ella with her task, and maybe he could finally get a chance to see his long lost son Nick at long last.

* * *

Back in Zootopia Orlando was shivering as Judy marched up to the residence of Mr. Big and the little fruit bat stared in awe at the large building before he asked "Uh, what does Mr. Big do for a living?"

"Let's just say he has a long history of shady business and he knows me because I saved his daughter." Judy said "Which reminds me, I wonder how little Judy is doing right now..."

"You mean like Mr. Big works in a bowling alley or something?" Orlando asked.

"Uh... yeah." Judy said, not wanting to scare the bat by telling him that Mr. Big was a dangerous crime lord.

Judy knocked on the door and a polar bear answered it, making Orlando faint and fall into a pile of snow while Judy said "I'm here to ask Mr. Big something very important."

With that the polar bear let her in and she carried Orlando inside, brushing some snow off his body as she continued to walk into the building, knowing full well that Mr. Big knows about every single criminal better then anyone else and would be willing to tell her all about Kayley Browne the moment she asked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Back with Nick and the kids, they were looking through the mountain of books for the five books that Uncle Chen had told them to find. Nick and Jason were looking through one half of the books with Stan and Susan looking through another pile while Chris and Isabella were looking through a smaller pile of books. Uncle Chen was looking through some of the larger piles of books while muttering Chinese words under his breath. Chris was looking through some books that he had before his eyes caught the title of one particular book. The book was called 'The Ancient Artifact of Mowgli' that was written in golden letters.

"Hey guys, I think I found one of the books we're looking for!" Chris said as he picked up the book to show it to the others.

"Good work Chris," Nick said with a smile as he glanced at the wolf child for a moment before looking down at his pile of books "Just four more books to find."

"While we find the other books, see if you can find any information on the ancient artifact." Stan said as he and Susan continued to look through the mountain of books.

Chris frowned but he did what he was asked as he opened the book and began to look through it. Isabella soon came upon a book that had a title that read 'The Animal Pendants of Bilal.'

"Found another one!" Isabella said.

"Same here!" Jason exclaimed as he held up a book that had the title 'The Legend of the Animal Pendants'

"Looks like we've got them all," Nick said as he held the book called 'The Downfall of Bilal' while Susan held a book called 'The Ancient Prophecy of Mowgli's Treasure'

"Good, now we must read them all to find out about Mowgli's Treasure and the pendants." Uncle Chen said.

Everyone quickly opened their books to read about King Blial's pendants and Mowgli's treasure to find out more information on them, while Stan, Uncle Chen and Jason sorted out the books and took them back to their respective shelves.

"How exactly can you find anything in place?" Jason asked as he placed the books back onto the shelves.

"Well young man, I usually keep things organized around here, but once in a while I wind up getting side tracked and I lose track of time in the progress." Uncle Chen explained with a chuckle.

"Some times that happened to me too whenever I play with my little sister," Stan said with a smile.

Back with the others they were looking through the books before Chris came across a picture of two large ancient necklaces with each of them donning a large pearl. One of the necklaces had a pure black pearl while the other one had a pure white pearl. Chris carefully looked at the picture before turning the book around to show the others what he had found.

"Uh... guys, I think I found what Mowgli's treasure looks like." The wolf said.

The others looked towards Chris as he held up the book and looked at the picture of the necklaces.

"So that's the treasure that Browne is looking for, huh?" Nick mused with a frown "Wouldn't a simple ring be enough?"

"What does it say about it?" Susan asked.

Chris turned the book around so that the page of the book faced him again and began to read it.

"Okay, it says here that the necklaces had once been owned by Mowgli and his father, who discovered a black pearl that had been washed up from the sea. It is said that once Bilal attached the pearl to his necklace it gave him pure dark powers and all kinds of black magic, that is why he tried to use the power to turn him into the ultimate animal. But Mowgli knew how dangerous and foolish his father's plans were and so turned to the animals, who presented him with a white pearl they had found in a large oyster and the white pearl's pure white magic purified the black pearl's magic and defeated the mad king before he could do any serious harm, killing him in the progress. Sadden about having to kill his father due to such power, Mowgli took over as a kinder and nobler ruler and created the pendants, each one with a picture of an animal who had helped Mowgli survive and adapt in the world when he was younger. Each animal is an guardian animal spirit that will only work for the animal they are based upon when they are needed the most. As for the necklaces they each play an important role should they ever be found. If anyone with darkness in their hearts wears the black pearl then they will become a monstrous beast without conscious. But if anyone with a pure heart wears the white pearl then they will become the savior of both humans and animals to vanquish the darkness that threatens our world."

"Wow," Stan voiced in amazement "That's some treasure this treasure hunter has her sights on."

"What does it say about the pendants?" Stan asked as she looked over at Isabella.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Isabella said as she began to look through the pages of the book she held.

While she was looking through the book, Nick sat quietly as he began to process what Chris had read within the book he had found.

'So... there are two magical pearled hidden right underneath the earth all this time' thought Nick with a frown 'And that black pearl could become a danger to us if Browne gets her hands on it.'

Isabella soon came to the page within the book and began to read about the pendants to everyone. "It says that the pendants have magical properties and while they have animals engraved on them only two don't; one has a crown that has the power to sense where the other pendants are and how to bring them to the one bearing the crown, even if they already belong to someone else. The other has an animal paw print that will allow whoever wears it to control four elements, shape shift into any animal of their choosing and give them visions of the future."

"What about the fox pendant?" Jason asked as Nick listened intently to the information about his father's pendant.

Isabella quietly read through the words to see what powers the fox pendant had before finally coming across the information. "Here it is, it says that the fox pendant, like the other all animal pendants, has the power to guide the wearer to the person that they wish to find."

Nick's eyes widened as his right paw shot up and clutched the pendent he was wearing around his neck. If he could find a way to tap into the power of the pendant then he would be able to find Ella.

'But how am I going to do that?' Nick thought sadly 'I don't even know how it works.'

* * *

Meanwhile with Judy and Orlando, the two of them were standing in the office of Mr. Big as they waited for him to arrive. Orlando was standing stiff as a statue as he began to shiver from both the cold and in fear as they waited for the crime boss to arrive. Soon a giant polar bear entered the room with his hands clasped in front of him.

"I-is t-that Mr. Big?" Orlando asked fearfully.

"No, he's not." Judy replied in a calm voice.

The polar bear sat down in the chair before placing something on the desk. On the desk was a little chair and in that chair sat Mr. Big, the artic shrew. Orlando blinked in confusion as he stared at the artic shew before Judy spoke "That's Mr. Big."

"Eh!" Orlando exclaimed as his mouth hung open in shock.

"Judy, it is good to see you again my child." Mr. Big said with a smile.

Judy smiled back as she walked over and let Mr. Big kiss both sides of her cheeks before stepping back.

"What brings you to my house?" Mr. Big asked.

"Well Mr. Big, I need to ask you if you know a person named Kayley Browne." Judy replied with a serious look on her face.

"And why do you wish to know about my Ex-accomplice?" Mr. Big asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because she had done something that is truly unforgivable." Judy said sadly before she took in a deep breath to finish her sentence "She has kidnapped Nick's adopted human daughter, Ella Wilde."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As Everyone else tried to figure out what to do next in Uncle Chen's shop, Nick wandered away from the others and sat alone, toying with the pendant as his mind wandered away from the current events of the day to the events that took place in the past. He remembered the day once upon a time when he thought all he needed was a pocket loaded with cash and a mind filled with big ideas... but that chanced when he took in Ella. He didn't know why but ever since Ella came into his life, he had grown to adore and treasure this special human child every day and night and somehow, not even a million dollars of won money meant a thing compared to his beloved little Ella.

He also remembered seeing her in the hospital bed the day she got poisoned with Night Howler poison thanks to those nasty sheep and he had felt so worried that he never wanted to leave her side, even if he had an aching heart with everyone saying it was useless to stay, should she have perished.

The very thought of losing Ella, the light of his life, his sunshine, his most treasured child, drove him to tears as he reached to touch his chest, as if he could still feel his heart breaking after all that time since that terrible day in his life. That is why he swore to protect his Ella, no matter what. Sure she was growing up, but Nick could easily picture her as a little baby girl swaddled in his arms as if she had just been born yesterday. He just loved her so much he never wanted any harm to come to his dear human baby, just as he promised baby Grace and baby Johnny the same loving vow the day they took the babies home.

Nick remembered one special moment when it was just him and his Ella one lazy and warm day...

* * *

Flashback

Ella was sitting in the backyard blowing bubbles as she watched them sparkle in the sunlight, before Nick arrived and sat down next to her.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing?"

"Playing with my bubbles." Ella said "Wanna play with me?"

"Sure." Nick said

Together they took turns blowing bubbles until Ella started to get sleepy and Nick took her back inside and tucked her into her bed for a nap. He was about to leave when Ella took him into a hug and said "I love you daddy."

"I love you too." Nick said as he hugged her back.

"Daddy... what'll happen if I lose you?" Ella asked "I... I don't wanna lose another daddy."

Nick affectionately kissed her cheek and said "Baby, that won't happen. I'll always be with you, even when I'm not around I will still be able to be with you. I'll always be in your heart, as you are in mine... forever."

Ella smiled and fell asleep before Nick gently placed Hal under her arms, kissed her forehead and walked out of the room to let her sleep in peace.

* * *

Nick smiled at the memory and for a moment it felt like Ella was right there beside him, but when he looked up she was gone. Nick sighed sadly as he said "I wish my baby was here."

Maybe this was what if felt when his father had been taken away from him and he had to miss out on a lot to survive. He soon realized that the more he thought about his father, the more lonely he had been and he began to remember a moment in his life where his father proved to be the best father a guy like him could ask for.

* * *

Flashback

Young little Nick was playing with his toy train in a park as his father watched him lovingly before he went back to reading the newspaper. Nick continued to play by himself when he decided to climb a tree for the fun of it. Once Nick had gotten to the first branch of the nearest tree he was at he reached out to grab another branch when he lot his footing and Nick yelped as he grabbed the branch and hung on tightly.

Now dangling for his life Nick took one look down at the steep drop and screamed "HELP! DADDY!"

John, hearing his son cry out, dropped his papers and saw Nick clung to a tree In fear. John came to the rescue and stood under his son as he said "Don't worry son, I got you! Just let go and i'll catch you!"

Nick was scared but he trusted his dad as he let go of the branch and fell right into his father's outstretched arms. Nick began to cry in fear while his father sat down and held his son close and securely. John gently comforted his son until Nick stopped crying and sighed happily before John asked "Are you alright?"

"Daddy... i'm sorry, I tried to climb the tree to show you how high I could go." Nick said.

"Don't ever do that again, what would've happened if anything happened to you?" John asked "You're my only child and I never want anything bad to happen to you... I love you so much that I just don't ever want to lose you."

Nick felt guilty he worried his dad so much but then John tickled him, making him giggle as he squirmed in his father's arms.

"Now let's forget about climbing trees and get some ice cream." John said

"Yay!" Nick exclaimed happily.

* * *

Nick almost shed tears of joy as he remembered how much fun he had with his dad... and now he was a father himself with a wife, a bunny for a sister, and three beautiful children to call his own, each one he loved just as much. He was about to get up when his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" Nick asked

"Good news!" Judy exclaimed "Mr. Big knows where the casino is! Now we know where to go to find Ella!"

Nick's heart leapt in pure joy as he cried "Really?! That's great! Where is it?"

"Uh... well, there is bad news too." Judy said "The only mammal in Zootopia that knows the short cut to Browne's Casino like the back of is hand is... Well, Finnick."

Nick's joyous mood stopped short as soon as Judy mentioned that name. Finnick? His old partner in crime? He hadn't seen that fennec fox in ages, not since that terrible day that he signed up for a prank show and got him, Judy and Ella humiliated on TV, which made Ella cry and Nick was so angry at Finnick he vowed to never talk to him again.

"Oh please not him." Nick said "Not that loud mouthed jerk!"

"I know you and Finnick haven't talked to each other ever since the whole, uh 'incident' with that cooking class, but he's the only one that knows where the fastest route to Browne's casino is. Just please talk to him, for Ella's sake. You know he loves her as much as you do, it's just he expresses his love differently... just please... for Ella." Judy said.

Nick thought long and hard before he sighed and said "Alright Fine, off to Finnick's we go. But if he brings up that 'incident' again, i'll shove him head first into an oven and turn him into a pizza pie."

"Just wait for me okay." Judy said "And don't do anything stupid."

With that Judy hung up and Nick turned, yelping when he saw all of Ella's friends standing behind him before Stan asked "What happened the last time you and this... Finnick guy were together?"

Nick sighed and said "It's a long story, i'll explain along the way."

And with that he and the kids were on their way to pay a visit to Nick's old friend for his help in finding Ella... but would he cooperate?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Back with John and Ella, they were making their way through the mines as John led his adopted granddaughter to where he knew a couple of animals that could help her find the items that Kayley Browne had told her to find. As they journeyed through the tunnel of the mine, Ella held onto John's paw throughout the whole journey before they came to the very center of the mine.

Ella saw many animals inside the mine as they dug through the stones and lose earth in the place that was their prison. John frowned as he looked around at the animals that were working before spotting the three animals he was looking for.

"Ah... there they are," John said as he pointed the animals out to Ella "Those are the three animals that might be able to help you in finding those items."

Ella looked to where her grandfather was pointing at and saw on the far right were three animals who were working together and away from the other animals.

The first of the three animals was a larger then normal grizzly bear wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a tattered vest over the top, dark brown pants and a cowboy hat. The bear was glaring at a large boulder before he began to push against it with his body weight and soon the boulder moved out of his way easily until it was completely out of his way.

The next animal that Ella saw in the trio was a bald eagle that was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and black pants as he flew a basket of rocks to the other side of the mine.

The last animal in the trio was a female giant river otter wearing a tattered brown short sleeve shirt and tan shorts as she used a pick axe to break up some of the stones that were in her way.

John soon led Ela towards the animals and they had only gotten about four feet from them before the bald eagle noticed their presence.

"Well, Well, look who decided to show up in the mines today." The eagle said with a smirk.

Those words gained the other animals' attention as they turned to look at John and Ella in surprise.

"Hey, Johnny boy, it's great to see you!" the grizzley bear shouted in a country voice as a large smile appeared on his face.

"We thought you were going out to help some of the prisoners escape again." the otter said as she set down her axe and placed her paws on her hips.

"Yeah, I kind of gotten side tracked today." John said before he gestured his paw towards Ella "My friends, I would like you to meet Ella, she was kidnapped by the high and mighty treasure hunter not to long ago."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Ella greeted with a smile.

"Howdy little lady, the name's Brooks." The grizzly bear said as he tipped his hat to Ella.

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance little one, my name is Gomda." The Bald Eagle said as he nodded his head at Ella.

"And my name is Apulia," The otter said with a smile "So what brings you here to the lowly pits of despair?"

"Well, grandpa John said that you could help me with a task Mrs. Browns has assigned me to do." Ella said with a sad frown on her face.

The trio looked at Ella in befuddlement before looking at John to see the red fox smiling at them.

"Grandpa John?" Brooks asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story," replied John with a shrug of his shoulders "I'll tell you about it later, but right now I need your help in assisting Ella."

"Let me guess, the great treasure hunter herself asked you to find some items that might not even exist, right?" Apulia guessed with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Ella said with a nod "I made a bet with Mrs. Browns that if I could find these items then she will not only have to let me go, she'll have to share the treasure with the people of Zootopia. I'm also willing to make another bet to free you guys as well."

The trio stared at Ella in surprise, turned to look at one another for a moment before they burst out laughing. Ella looked at them in confusion before frowning in annoyance.

"What's so funny?" Ella asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It's nothing personal little lady, but there's a reason why the treasure hunter creates these difficult tasks for anyone who is willing to bet their lives on escaping." Brooks said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Brooks does have a point." Apulia said as she gestured to the grizzly bear "The treasure hunter never makes things easy for us animals and humans to escape her clutches."

"The ones who would ever make a bet with that woman would always end up coming back in defeat or they die trying in the attempt." Gomda said "It would just be easier for you to back down and do what she says until her servants, which are us, find Mowgli's hidden treasure."

"Well, I'm not backing down." Ella said with a determined look on her face "If there's one thing that I've learned when going on dangerous missions with my dad and aunt is that you should never give up, no matter how hard things might get."

"Your dad and aunt must be brave people to take up missions that are dangerous." Gomda said with a smirk.

"Yeah, what company do they work for? The CIA?" Brooks asked with a chuckle.

"No, they work for the ZPD," Ella answered as she puffed out her chest "And I happen to be the daughter of Officer Nick Wilde and the niece of Officer Judy Hopps."

At the mention of 'Wilde' the mouths of all three animals fell open in shock before they looked over at John, who had his arms crossed over his chest with a sly smirk on his face.

"No way," Brooks muttered in disbelief "You said that your kid was dead Johnny boy."

"I thought so too," John said before placing his paws on his hips "But it turns out that I was wrong. Now, are you willing to help my granddaughter in her treasure hunt?"

The trio looked at one another for a moment before Brooks sighed as he gave John and Ella a sheepish smile in defeat.

"Alright buddy, we're in." The grizzly bear said.

* * *

Back with Nick and the kids, they were walking through an old abandoned park as Nick lead the group to where they could find Finnick. Judy and Orlando had met up with them and were now following Nick to where they could find Nick's old partner in crime. They walked towards an abandoned warehouse before they came to a large door. Nick Hesitated for a second before looking over at Judy, who gave him a nod of encouragement, before he raised his fist up and knocked on the metal door. Nick backed up and waited for a few minutes before the door slammed open, showing an angry fennec fox that held a metal baseball bat in his left hand.

"WHO IS IT?!" Shouted Finnick angrily before he saw the group standing in front of him and frowned when he saw Nick "Well, well, well, look who it is, the great officer Nick Wilde and his partner Carrots."

"And a few kids and a fruit bat who've come to say hello." Chris added in a joking voice.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Finnick muttered with a wave of his hand before he glared at Nick "What do you want fuzz? You told me to never bother you and your family again after the you-know-what prank."

"Yeah, I did." Nick said with a frown before he let out a sigh "Listen, we need your help to find Kayley Browne's casino right away."

"And why should I help you?" Finnick asked with a growl.

"Because... Ella was kidnapped by Mrs. Browne's henchmen a few nights ago." Nick answered in a serious, yet sadden voice.

At the mention of the human girl's name, Finnick's face softened to a look of shock and disbelief.

"What?" the fennec fox asked as he lowered his bat.

"And that's not all," Nick said "My father's alive."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Once they agreed to go on their treasure hunt, Ella, John, Brooks, Gomda and Apulia set out down a path not to far from the mines towards a small outlet store to find a gargoyle wing, a vile of rodent blood, a shark tooth and a lock of blonde hair.

"Well, lucky for you I happened to have came across such items the last time I led some people I was rescuing right here. So finding such things will be no problem."

"The last person the treasure hunter sent on a wild goose chase only had to bring back an eyeball from a dog, the tail of a mouse and a jester costume." Brooks said "The guy had to quit due to a sickening feeling in his stomach."

"I guess it was because of the dog eye and mouse tail?" Ella asked

"Bingo little lady." Brooks said "And lucky for us, we already have one item crossed off."

Apulia took out something she hid under her clothes, a shark tooth dangling from her neck on a string "I got this before I was taken a long time ago. I used to love it, but now i'm sick of it. You can have it if it means we'll be getting out of here."

"Great, one thing down, now three more to go." Gomda said "Now how are we going to get the rest?"

"Easy." John said "We'll just go with the flow and roll with it."

"Oh brother, that's what you said the last time with those little dogs and guess what happened to them?" Brooks said.

"What dogs?" Ella asked

"You don't want to know." John told his granddaughter "Trust me, it's not a pretty story. Any who, I see our first deposit!"

The 'deposit' John was talking about was a panda bear molding statues out of clay nearby in his shop and John looked at his shelves before he saw a statue of a gargoyle among the models and walked up to the bear with Ella next to him.

"Good day my fine sir," John said "We would like to have that gargoyle statue you have on the shelve there."

"Why?" The bear asked before he heard something hit the shelve and looked up to see that the statue lost it's wing "Oh no, not again! No matter how hard I try that darn wing won't stick!"

Ella took a closer look at the wing and noticed that it kinda looked a little lumpy on the bottom. "Maybe I can make a new wing for that gargoyle, I have taken art class with clay before."

"If you can make a better wing you can have that old wing if you'd like." the bear replied.

Ella got some clay and in no time crafted a pretty nice wing, one that was a tad different from the other wing but it stuck on and stayed on. Now with two items crossed off they made their way to where John saw a lock of blonde hair, a hair salon.

The moment they walked in the first person they walked up to was the only person in the room with blonde hair, a six year old girl who waved at the animals and said "Are you gonna get your hair cut to?"

"No, but we would like some of that blonde hair you have there." Ella said "It's for our treasure hunt."

"Kind find of treasure hunt has to collect hair?" asked the stylist as she paused for a moment from her work on the girl's hair.

"The life saving kind." John said as he scooped up some hair and put it in his pocket before they took off for the final item, rodent blood.

John remembered seeing a rodent size blood donation but when they got there, there as nothing but an empty spot where the rodent blood donations used to be.

"Uh, okay, now we can panic." John said.

"Alright, now what are we going to do?" Apulia asked "We need rodent blood!"

"Or maybe it doesn't have to be real rodent blood." Brooks suggested "How about if one of us cuts ourselves on purpose and wipes the blood on a tissue and say it's rodent blood."

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Ella said "What if she finds out?"

"How is she going to know which blood is which?" Gomda asked "It's not like she has a chemistry set under that fancy desk of hers, does she?"

* * *

In her office, Kayley herself was using a chemistry set she had pulled out from one of her lower drawers and was using it to analyze a piece of gold substance found by two rams down at the mines. As the rams watched on with anticipation Kayley looked at them with a look that told them that she wasn't pleased.

"You fools! This is fool's gold! What kind of idiot can't tell fool's gold from regular gold?" she barked at them, making them jump back and almost fall out of their chairs.

"Don't look at me, Liam said it was gold!" said a ram as he pointed to the other one.

"Was not Cooper! You did!" the other ram said as they started to swat at the other with their hoofs and kept at it before Kayley slammed her fist on her desk, making them yelp as she yelled "ENOUGH! GET OUT!"

The rams screamed as they ran out and Kayley sighed as she rubbed her head and said "If those chumps come back with another false alarm one more time..."

Suddenly a gazelle burst in carrying a large box as he was being escorted by the woman's henchmen as he said "Miss Browne, Miss Browne! Look at this! I th-think we finally found it!"

Kayley watched as the exhausted gazelle placed the chest on her desk and one of her goons opened it by breaking the age old lock on the chest. There, shining in the sunlight, were the two necklaces that Kayley Brown had everyone search for so long, and now at long last they were hers.

Kayley smiled as she picked up the necklace with the black pearl and said "Oh dear treasure, I found you at last!"

"D-Does this mean we can go home now?" The gazelle asked with a sheepish smile as he dusted off his arms.

"We will talk about it later," Kayley said as she removed the pendant around her neck and put on the necklace with the black pearl on it "Now, we shall prepare for a wonderful celebration and then, then my dear you and all of my other workers will finally have their rewards."

"Yay! I'll go tell everyone in the mines right now!" the excited gazelle said before he ran out with glee.

Kayley smiled to herself as she said "Oh yeah, they're going to get it alright... just you wait."

Kayley was unaware that the black pearl was starting to glow and her eyes were turning into a hideous shade of yellow and red as her finger nails grew into claws as well as fangs from her mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Meanwhile with Nick, Judy and the others, Finnick had quickly agreed to help the group get to Kayley Browne's Casino. Judy, Orlando, Chris and Susan were riding in the police car while Nick, Jason, Stan and Isabella were riding in Finnick's van with the fennec fox at the wheel. The drive to the Casino was a quiet one for the group, but mostly for Nick as he went into some deep thinking about his daughter and father. He hoped that they were alright and they weren't in real danger. Nick was sitting in the passengers seat as he looked out the side window in silence. Finnick, who was driving at the wheel, glanced over at Nick a couple of times before he sucked in a deep breath and spoke to the red fox.

"So... how exactly is your father alive?" Finnick asked in interest.

Nick glanced over at the Fennec fox for a moment before looking back out the side window again.

"Orlando told me that he had been abducted by Kayley brown a long time ago when I was just turned seven." Nick explained as he watched the city scene change into wide open space. "Years ago, I believed that he had abandoned me and my mother for a long time. Boy was it a real shock when I learned that he was alive all this time."

"What I don't get is how Ella got mixed up in this." Finnick said with a frown "I mean, she didn't even know about this Browne chick until the Great Treasure Hunter herself sent her goons to abduct her."

"It's because Ella found this pendant when she and her classmates went to this dig site for a field trip," Nick said before he pulled out his father's pendant out from underneath his shirt "My father was taken because he had this pendant on him and even through the pendants are different, they still have the same purpose. If all of these pendants come together then it could mean big trouble for all of us."

"What do you mean 'Big trouble for all of us'?" Finnick asked in confusion.

"Well, it's a long story." Nick said.

"I think we have time since our destination is a pretty long ways away." Finnick insisted.

Stan told the fennec fox the story on what they found about Mowgli's treasure and what the pendants were all about, down to the details about how the black pearl necklace would change anyone who had darkness in their hearts will turn into the ultimate animal, which was a monster. Hearing that someone would turn into such a horrible creature and rule over both humans and animals made Finnick's fur stand on end in fear. Finnick may have liked to do a few scamming jobs ever now and again, but even a guy like him was not the type of animal that wanted to cause any physical harm to any animal in Zootopia. Finnick also became very worried about Ella and knew that he had to help Nick rescue his human daughter before anything happens to her. Finnick was about to say something when he saw Judy slowing down the police car before stopping in the rear view mirror.

"What's that rabbit doing?" Finnick muttered as he pressed down on the brake to stop.

Nick also noticed and became concerned as he jumped out of the van, along with Stan, Jason, Susan and Finnick before running towards the police car as Judy hopped out from the drivers seat with a frown on her face. Nick came to stop in front of his partner and saw a frown on her face.

"Judy, why'd you stop?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been hearing some strange noises in the back trunk of the police cruiser for a while," Judy said as she walked towards the back of the police car with Orlando, Susan and Chris jumping out of the car as well to see what was going on.

Nick also became curious at what was happening as a serious frown came over his face as he and the others walked around the back of the police cruiser. Judy and Nick signaled for the kids to stay far behind them before they slowly made their way to the back trunk and that was when they heard a loud thumping sound. The two partners looked at each other for a second before nodding as Nick stepped forward and grasped the handle before throwing the back trunk open. What they saw in their surprised Nick, Judy and the kids before they all yelled out in shock and disbelief.

"Montel Guzman?!"

The boy, who was crunched into a ball inside the trunk, was waving at them with a nervous smile on his face "Um... Hey guys, anyone want a mint?"

"What are you doing here?" Stan asked angrily as he glared at the boy.

"And how did you get into the police cruiser?" Judy demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well... funny story, I was walking homw when I saw you guys wandering around in the abandoned amusement park and I got curious about what you were doing," Montel explained with a smirk as he jumped out of the opened back trunk "Once your backs were turned I decided to hitch in your police cruiser. I'm hoping to find my next big scoop for the school newspaper."

The kids let out a groan, while the adults glared at Montel, but Nick was more harsher with his glare, in fact he was down right fuming with rage!

"Are you out of your mind?!" Nick exclaimed as he scolded the bully of the school "You can't just be hitching a ride when something interesting comes up! What we're doing right now is very dangerous and you could end up getting hurt in the progress but all you care about is headlines for your school paper?!"

"Yeah, well it's too late to turn back now." Montel countered as he glared back at the fox "Besides, I want to find a story about that Ella girl and..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nick yelled as Montel stepped back in fright. He heard how his stories had harmed people in Ella's school and he absolutely did not want this brute to make a story about his daughter.

"Montel, when will you learn that the stories you create in your own words will not only hurt the people around you, but will leave you in a state where you'll be all alone?" Judy questioned as she scolded Montel with a shake of her head.

"What do you mean by that? Everyone loves what I write!" Montel said as he looked at the rabbit in confusion.

"For now but just wait," Nick said "What we're trying to tell you is that if you keep this up then no one will be able to trust you anymore, and writing newspaper articles in school will just be the beginning." Nick explained in a serious voice "Words can hurt a lot more then physical pain and will leave a person questioning who they can trust and who not to in the future, and guess who's on the list of never to trust again? You."

Montel froze when he heard those words and began to think over the words that Nick and Judy had said to him. Nick let out a sigh before finally speaking again "But like you said, it's too late to turn back and take you home. Ella's life is in danger and we don't have time to waste by bickering. So you'll be riding with me, Finnick, Stan, Jason and Isabella."

Montel looked down at the fennec fox who stared up at him with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Are you sure a little guy like him is old enough to drive?" Montel asked as he pointed at Finnick.

Finnick's fur stood on end in anger as he glared up at the boy that stood in front of him before he yelled angrily "Don't go joking about my side again you brat or I'll bite your face off!"

Montel flinched in surprise when he heard Finnick yelling at him in his deep voice before holding his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"A lesson you should always learn Guzman, never judge a book by it's cover." Stan said with a smirk on his face.

"I'll keep that in mind." Montel said with a nervous smile.

"Alright, enough chit chat people, we need to get going." Nick said as everyone quickly got back into their respective vehicles.

Once they were all seated and strapped in the group continued on their way towards their destination. Nick turned his attention back on the window and continued to look at the scene before him for a little while as his paw rose up to grasp the pendant. Nick continued thinking about his daughter and father as he prayed that he would make it on time. Nick was quiet for a moment before he suddenly let out a gasp as his vision was replaced with the sight of his daughter, his father and three animals that he didn't know standing before a human woman who was shouting at them in anger. Nick's vision returned to normal as his eyes widened in fear as realization came over his face. Ella and his father were in great danger.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

By the time Ella and the others finally returned to the mines, they were shocked to find the entire place empty and there was no sign of the guards that used to patrol the mines in case someone tried to escape. Something was wrong, very wrong. The group went upwards to find out what was going on, fallowing John's special night time vision to show them the way.

Ella wished she was a fox too as she squinted to try to keep her eyes on her friends. Suddenly the dark didn't seem so dark anymore and she looked down at her arm and realized that it was a fox's arm. Ella remembered that the pendant had magical powers and smiled before she went over to her grandfather and walked by his side just as they emerged to the other side.

"Alright everyone let's... uh, who's this?" John asked when he realized that there was a young little fox kit in a pretty pink dress in place of his granddaughter and looked around for Ella as did the others.

"Grandpa, what are you looking for?" Ella asked.

"My granddaughter, she was... wait a minute... Ella?!" John asked as he gasped in shock at his granddaughter's new appearance.

Ella nodded and just like that all four animals fainted away in dead shock.

"Uh oh. Here we go again." Ella said with a sigh before she began to fan her grandfather with a paper plate.

* * *

Meanwhile Nick, Judy and the others had finally arrived at the casino. At first they were expecting a tightly guarded place with careless gamblers, tough security guards and more but instead they find themselves in the middle of some kind of party with balloons, streamers and tons of guests as far as the eye could see, all dancing to a loud band and playing games with each other.

"Uh... okay." Nick said "Unless someone just won the mega jackpot in this place, I get the feeling that this party isn't something you'd see everyday."

"Everyone looks so happy... but I have a feeling that something is not right." Judy said "Let's spread out and look for clues."

Judy and Nick went one way while the others went into the party scene to look for Ella. Montel stayed behind to hit on a few girls while Finnick went over to the barista's counter to get something to drink.

Ella was busy fanning her grandpa when she saw Nick and Judy passing by and smiled as she ran up to them. Nick and Judy were busy passing through the busy crowd when they heard someone shout "Daddy! Daddy!"

Nick felt his heart leap with joy when he heard Ella's voice, he turned to see her, but when he saw a little fox kit running towards him, his heart sank. He didn't know it but that was Ella herself, still in her fox form.

"Oh Daddy, I missed you so much!" Ella exclaimed happily.

"Uh... Uh... I'm not your daddy miss." Nick said "I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

"What?" Ella asked "But it's me!"

"Just... Just go back to your real parents kit, I have to find my daughter and my father." Nick said with a frown.

"But I am Ella!" Ella said "I am your daughter!"

"My daughter's a human, not a fox." Nick said with a little annoyed look on his face "And if this is someone's idea of a joke it's not funny."

Ella slapped her head. Of course! She was still in her fox form! All she had to do was change back and then he'd believe her for sure. She was about to do so when Judy heard something and led Nick away. Ella gasped and tried to fallow them but Nick stopped to stop her and held her as he said "Stop fallowing me you brat! I'm not your dad!"

Ella's heart broke into a million pieces as she stood there and watched Nick and Judy run off. Her heart ached in sadness as she walked off and began to cry as she went into the elevator to find somewhere to hide. Soon she found herself in Mrs. Browne's office and curled into the chair and continued to cry. She kept crying her heart out until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pick her up.

"Daddy?" Ella asked.

"Nope, it's me." John said softly.

John had fallowed her into the office and was now holding his transformed granddaughter as he held her close and wiped away her tears as he said "What happened my dear? Tell grandpa."

"Dad... Daddy didn't recognize me... I tried... but... he didn't believe me!" Ella cried "It's like nobody loves me anymore."

"It's not that sweetie." John said as he rocked his granddaughter in his arms like a baby "It's just because you didn't look like you when you to meet. Just show him who you really are and you'll be smothered in hugs and kisses in no time."

John looked up and noticed the box the black pearl necklace came from and noticed the necklace with a white pearl inside and he placed Ella down to get it and put it around Ella's neck as he said "I don't think the treasure hunter would notice if one of these little beauties was missing. Besides, it looks prettier on you."

Ella smiled before she turned back into a human and smiled as she pulled her grandfather in for a loving hug.

* * *

Back downstairs Nick and Judy rejoined the others as Nick looked around, feeling a little guilty about how he treated that fox kit and somehow he had a feeling that she was a lot more then what she seemed.

"Did anyone find anything?" Judy asked

"Nothing but a large headache from the loud music." Stan said as he rubbed his head.

"This cherry soda's delicious, and the games here are awesome." Finnick said as he slurped his drink with a smile "I could hang here."

"Where's Guzman?" Judy asked.

"On cloud nine over there." Isabella said as she pointed to the boy teasing with the girls.

"Carrots, do you ever get the feeling that-" Nick was interrupted when the music stopped and out stepped Kayley herself, only she looked more like a monster then a human as everyone stared at her in horror and shock.

"For all you have done," Kayley said in a low and monstrous growl "I shall give you what you want, your reward for all you have done."

"Something tells me she's not talking about a paycheck." Nick said as goosebumps appeared all over his body.

Sure enough Nick was proven right as Kayley began to transform and grow bigger and bigger as everyone watched in horror before they began to scream and run for their lives. All Nick, Judy and the others could do was stare in horror at what they were seeing.

The prophecy had come true and now Kayley was the ultimate animal... a monster.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The whole entire building rocked as everyone hit the ground and ran for cover as fast as they could to avoid falling pillars, tumbling casino slots and falling celling debris before the creature that was formally the treasure hunter herself loomed over the remains of her casino lobby at a towering twenty feet. The monster's body was covered in black fur and scales with a hideous looking face that resembled that of a crocodile snout with sharp teeth all over it's mouth, giant ram horns sprouted from it's head, a black mane grew down from the back of its neck to the base of it's monkey tail. The creature stood on leopard like legs and while it's hands remained human, black claws grew in place of nails that were as long as spears and sprouting from the monster's back were bat wings that could blot out the entire sky. It's yellow and red eyes glared down at the entire room like a mega predator in search of prey and everyone ran away without looking back.

Montel took one look at the creature and took off screaming like a girl, dropping everything and even his camera as he did, never bothering to look back and retrieve it. Judy, Nick, Finnick, Susan, Isabella, Chris, Jason and Stan just stood there in shock before Nick turned to Finnick and said "Finnick, get the kids out of here!"

"What are you going to do?" Finnick asked.

"Me and Judy are going to take this freak down." Nick said.

"Are you nuts?!" the Fennec fox exclaimed in shock "That thing's an extra large! And you two are no bigger then it's toenails! You'll probably be picked out of it's teeth before it's done with you!"

"Just get the kids out of here," Judy said "The last thing we need are more lives to save. This is between us and that monster."

Before anyone could respond the beast's eyes began to glow blue and Finnick's eyes began to glow too before he got down on all fours and began to bark like a feral fox. Nick and Judy were surprised before Chris and Isabella's eyes began to glow and they went down on all fours as well, snarling like savage animals as their clothes changed into loincloth and spears.

"Wh-what's going on Carrots?" Nick asked as he backed away with Judy.

"I think Kayley is trying to turn everything back to the way it was before, back when predator and prey hadn't evolved and neither had man! Like it was back in Mowgli's day!"

"Incoming!" Nick exclaimed as he grabbed Judy and hid under a table before the beast could focus it's sights on them. The fox and bunny officer watched as the animals and humans began to de-evolve all around them and Judy knew that this monster had to be stopped before something bad could happen. But how were they going to get close enough without being brainwashed into barbarians?

"What are we going to do?" Nick asked "If that beast sees us she'll turn us into stone aged goonies! If now's a good time for a plan now's a pretty good time."

Judy remained silent.

"Carrots?" Nick asked

Judy once again did not respond.

"'Carrots! Are you listening to me?!" Nick snapped before he turned his partner around before realizing something was not right. Judy suddenly began to fidget and bounced away into the open on all fours, twitching and sniffing the air before hobbling over to a spilled water bottle and began to lick the spilt water.

"Oh no, Carrots, not you too!" Nick gasped in horror.

Suddenly Nick began to lose all focus as his world began to darken and realized that the beast was trying to turn him into a mindless savage like the others so he fought as hard as he could not to let the monster win. Just before he lost all focus, a familiar voice rang out from the crowd and the sound of that familiar voice helped him regain his mind completely as he turned to see his beloved child running towards him.

"Ella!" Nick exclaimed happily.

Nick tackled Ella in a tight hug and refused to let go. Nick hugged his daughter as tight as he could before he asked her "Ella, baby, are you alright? You're not hurt are you? Oh please tell me your okay, if that brute gave you a single scratch..."

"No Daddy... i'm okay... but you did hurt me when I turned into a fox."

Nick was confused at first but then he put two and two together and realized his big mistake before he hugged her again saying "Ella! Oh Ella, i'm so so sorry, i forgot that that pendant could turn you into any animal you wanted and... and when I saw a fox child I..."

He began to break down in tears before he said "I... I can't believe I didn't recognize you... I'm so stupid! Will you ever forgive me?"

Ella nodded and Nick placed his pendant around Ella's neck and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Suddenly Kayley let out a loud growl as it loomed over the pair and reached out to grab them. Nick and Ella got up and ran for the exit but the savage humans blocked their way and Nick ended up snatched as Ella grabbed his arms and shouted "Let go of my dad you brute!"

Nick struggled to break free while Ella hung on to the monster's fingers as it pulled them close to it's face before it grabbed Ella and popped her into her mouth!"

"ELLA NO!" Nick screamed.

His heart raced faster then it ever did before and he shut his eyes tight, he didn't want to watch what would happen next, not to his baby girl. The sight would be too painful. Suddenly there was a flash of light oozing out from the beast's mouth before something smashed out the side of it's mouth, making it scream in pain as the monster let go of Nick, letting him fall down and almost hit the floor but the illuminated figure caught him before he could hit the ground.

Nick opened his eyes and realized that his own daughter had caught him and was holding him in her arms. She had changed as her hair had turned ghostly white with fox ears in place of her human ears, a long white fox tail wagged behind her and long angelic wings sprouted from her back and curled around the girl and the fox.

"Don't worry daddy, i'll take care of this monster." Ella said

"Not without me sweetie, i'm your daddy and i'm going to stay by your side before." Nick said "And i'm glad that you're my baby."

Ella smiled at her father before realizing that his pendant, as well as the rest of the animal pendants had appeared and were circling around them before the pearl within her necklace absorbed them and they made the pearl glow brightly. Ella smiled as she parted with her father and said "You already helped me... Now i'm going to make you proud."

"Go get'em baby." Nick said.

Kayley snarled and took off into the air before Ella went after her and began to shoot balls of light at her as they flew over the clouds and zoomed this way and that across the sky before Ella struck several powerful blows at the monster. On the last strike, she struck the black pearl with all her might and it cracked and broke into several small pieces that fell apart from the necklace and the monster fell to the ground and evaporated and by the time it touched the ground there was nothing left but a pile of bones that used to be Kayley Browne.

Nick was a bit disgusted when he ran outside and saw the remains of Browne before he removed the necklace and smashed it with a sledgehammer he brought with him when he left the casino. When Ella flew down her angelic fox appearance changed back to her normal self and the necklace vanished from her next as did the pendants that were inside.

"Wow... that was something." Nick said "Guess now that, without the black pearl, we don't have to worry about the appending doomsday anymore... Right?"

"Right, and the white pearl has gone back to Mowgli along with the rest of the pendants... at least I think they did." Ella said "You know, i think i finally decided what i want to be when i grow up daddy... i want to be a hero like you... you think i'd make a good cop?"

Nick smiled "Kiddo, if i can make a pretty good cop in the force, i bet you'll become the most wonderful one in the whole world... Carrots! I forgot!"

Without saying another word he dashed back to the casino in hopes of finding his best friend as Ella ran as fast as she could in hopes that she would find her new friends and her grandfather safe and sound. She hadn't seen them since Mrs. Browne became a monster and had gotten separated from them... she hoped that they were okay as was her Aunt Judy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Back within the casino, everyone that had turned savage began to return back to their normal selves as they all looked around the room in confusion. Judy let out a groan as she rubbed the side of her head to clear a headache.

"What just happened?" Judy asked as she looked around the ruined remains of the casino "And... what happened to Kayley?"

"Carrots!" Nick shouted as he and Ella entered the casino and ran towards her.

"Nick, what-" Judy was cut off when Nick suddenly wrapped his arms around his friend and partner.

"Oh what a relief, you're okay." Nick said as he pulled back to look at his partner and best friend straight in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Judy said before she frowned and asked "Where's Kayley?"

Nick was about to answer when he suddenly sensed someone coming up towards them. He, Judy and Ella quickly turned their heads towards the person and Nick's eyes widen in surprise. John was standing completely still as he stared at his now grown up son, whom he hadn't seen in years, in amazement. Nick slowly got up from the floor and stared hard at John for a while as he studied the fox in front of him before recognition came over his face.

"Dad?" Nick asked in a hopeful voice.

John let a sad smile spread over his face as he nodded at his son's question.

"You've really grown up Nick." John said.

A large smile appeared on Nick's face before he ran towards his lost but found father and wrapped his arms around him tightly, with John hugging his son right back just as tight. Ella and Judy watched this tender scene for a while before they heard a few groans behind them. The two turned around and saw Finnick, Orlando, Montel and all of Ella's friends sitting on the ground and looking around in confusion, not able to remember what had happened as Montel frowned and said "What happened? The last thing I remember was running from a monster before blacking out."

"Yeah, you were also screaming like a little girl as you ran away." Susan said before she snickered at Montel.

"I do not scream like a girl." Montel denied.

"You do!" All of Ella's friends said at once in union.

"Ugh, did anyone besides me have the same dream about a monster looming over us?" Finnick asked before he turned to Orlando, who was sitting by his side.

"If you did, then we both have the same dream." Orlando said.

Brooke, Gomda and Apulia were not too far away and they were recovering from being turned into savages themselves along with the other humans and animals as they looked around in confusion, wondering what had happened. Ella was glad everyone was okay as she turned to her aunt Judy before telling her what happened; Kayley had turned into a monster, tried to turn the modern world into a second stone age and was killed when she and Nick destroyed her necklace and the other one along with the pendants evaporated into thin air. Judy was shocked and surprised by what she heard before she sighed and rubbed her head in exhaustion.

"Oh boy, Chief Bogo is not going to believe any of this when we tell him." Judy said

"Well, who says we have to tell him the whole truth?" Nick asked with a wink and a smile.

Judy stared at her partner and friend in confusion before she realized what he was talking about and smiled. John and Ella already knew what Nick was implying before they turned to each other with knowing smiles on their faces.

* * *

Soon the ZPD had surrounded the remains of the casino and had it shut down due to it being unrepairable beyond compare and sent everyone back home, including the abducted humans and animals Kayley had kidnapped and forced to work in her casino as well as in the mine back home, bidding Orlando, Piper, Kara, Brooke, Gomda and Apulia farewell before they were sent back home. Judy and Nick told them that Kayley had them work and search for a lost treasure but when Chief Bogo asked why Kayley wasn't with them both rabbit and fox told a white lie saying that she had died in a freak explosion accident while evading the police and the treasure was buried along with her. At first Bogo was a little skeptical but he let it slide so that he could focus on getting the other victims of Kayley's crimes back home.

John went back inside the building to retrieve something and returned in time to hop into the police cruiser with Nick, Judy and Ella while Orlando and the kids hopped into Finnick's van and they drove all the way back home to Zootopia. The trip back to Zootopia was a long one but they passed the time by telling stories, listening to music and playing games. It was early in the morning by the time they finally made it back to Zootopia and Nick and Finnick parted ways, once again good friends and Nick allowed Finnick to come to his home and visit whenever he had time on his hands, maybe even agree to babysit his kids when he was too busy to handle them and Finnick agreed before he took the kids in his van back home.

Nick was sitting on the stairs outside of the ZPD with his dad to watch the sun rise and talk with each other before heading over to Nick's home. For a while it was silent between the two before John finally decided to speak.

"This city sure has changed since I was gone." the old fox said as he leaned his arms against his legs while he stared out into the city before him.

"Yeah, it has." Nick said with a nod before he turned his head to look at his father "Ever since you vanished my life has been one big rollercoaster ride with one surprise turn and twist around every corner. But through it all, it turned out pretty great. I've got a rabbit cop as my best friend and partner, an amazing human girl for my daughter and I got married to the most beautiful vixen in the whole world who gave me two wonderful babies of my own."

John let a sad smile spread on his face as he stared at his son for a moment before looking down at the wrapped present he had in his hands and said "I guess you've found a bigger dream to fallow then being a Junior Ranger Scout, huh?"

Nick smiled as he chuckled a little before looking at the present his father had and said "I'm guessing that's the present you were going to give me on my seventh birthday party, right?"

John nodded as he ran his paw across it before giving it to his son "Yes, but you're too big to fit into it now."

Nick looked at his dad in confusion before he slowly undid the wrapping. Nick's eyes widened in surprise before a small smile spread over his face. In the wrapping was a Junior Ranger Scouts uniform, and his dad was right, it was too small for him to fit in. Nick looked at his father, who shrugged his shoulders and Nick couldn't help but feel touched that his father never forgot his dream.

"Thanks dad." Nick said.

"Oh Nick." John said as he placed his hand on Nick's shoulder "I know I will never be able to make up the years that I had been away from you and your mother, but I want to start over with you and be apart of your family... if you'll let me."

Nick pretended to think about before he smirked and playfully said "Well Dad, just so you know you're grandkids are quite a handful. I hope you're up to the challenge of being a grandfather."

John stared at Nick in surprise before he burst out laughing along with Nick. While they laughed they were unaware that Judy and Ella were watching them with smiles on their faces as they continued to stare at the heartwarming scene in front of them. Ella was happy that her dad's dad had finally come home and was staying with them. Judy was happy that her friend found his father too and was glad this means that they would have extra paws around to help take care of baby Johnny and Grace while she and Nick worked at the ZPD. The sun shined down on the entire city as it promised a bright future for Ella's whole family and everyone else in the entire city.

The End!


End file.
